


Way Of Life

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood Kink, Bug!John, Developing Relationship, Eventually Blood Drinking, Iratus-mutated Sheppard, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Arousal and Blood Drinking, Wraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard has been trapped by the Wraith hybrid Michael. Michael wants to change him into the bug creature John once has been after his encounter with the young female Wraith Ellia. Mr. Woolsey in Atlantis decides to contact Todd to convince him to help them, which isn't that easy after the incident with the Attero Device.<br/>Will Michael be successful with his experiment and will Todd get over his mistrust and help Atlantis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



> Dear dragonflower1, actually, I wanted to start with this fic at the end of the month at your birthday. Actually, I had planed to make this a one-shot. But, this story turned out to be longer than a one-shot would be and your note under the last chapter of 'A Necessary Evil' caused me to post it earlier. I don't know yet how long it will be and how oftentimes I can update with all of my other WIPs on the run, but, I do hope that it will cheer you up at least a little bit.
> 
> I wish you a happy Easter and I cross my fingers for you and will think of you, hoping that all will go well for you. Maybe, this story about bug!John will distract you and entertain you while reading it.  
> (I also promise to not change him back, but, I won't reveal more at the moment).
> 
> This WIP has no beta-backup, so all errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy reading it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up in one of Michael's labs and Todd arrives in orbit over Atlantis.

The soft humming and buzzing of several devices and machines were the only sounds audible in the complete darkness as John slowly regained consciousness again. He opened his eyes only partly first, and an icy chill of fear ran down his spine as he still couldn't see anything but blackness until he realized with utter relief that he hadn't been blinded. He was simply trapped in a room held in total darkness without any light apart from the small streak of grayish twilight opposite and underneath him and John realized that this was most likely where the door of his prison cell was.

He opened his eyes fully and carefully turned his head, waiting for the dizziness threatening to overcome him to fade. John didn't know how much time had passed while he had been unconscious, or what had happened before his fainting, and he tried to remember the last thing he had done before his awakening in this dark room. Unfortunately, his mind was blank at the moment and so, he focused on his surroundings instead.

John could move his head, but, apart from that, he was trapped to something that felt like a til-table examination table or bed, because he was in a somewhat more or less upright position, and his arms and legs were tied to it with some kind of metal straps. He tried to move his hands and feet, but, there was only little room left for them, just enough that his blood could flow freely into his fingers and his toes, but, not enough to actually move them and after several tries, he gave up his attempts and concentrated on his senses instead. The silent humming and buzzing gave nothing away about what kind of devices were hidden in the darkness, but his eyes seemed to have adapted to the gloominess, because he could see much more after some time had passed.

John craned his neck to look around and when he narrowed his eyes and focused on the ominous shadows at the walls, he could discern several consoles at both sides from the table he was tied upon. He couldn't see much, but, the consoles reminded him of the consoles upon a Wraith Hive and this eventually brought his memory back, at least partly.

They had been given a hint where Michael probably was hiding himself on a planet they hadn't known about before and John had gone to this planet with his team to check it. Of course, they had run into an ambush and had been attacked by some strange creatures and humans obviously working for Michael, and John had been separated from his team during the fight. He must have been shot by a stunner because the last thing he could remember now was that he had followed one of those creatures along a small overgrown path and then – nothing.

A sound coming from the place where the streak of grayish twilight shone through made him turn his head just in time to watch somebody open the door to his prison cell, and he blinked against the sudden greenish brightness lightening up the room. John realized immediately that it was still pretty dark, but, every grain of more light hurt his eyes after spending such a long time in almost complete blackness. His eyes hurt as if they had become more sensitive to light, which actually couldn't be possible, and he squeezed them shut for a moment to ease the pain of the sensual overload.

“Ah, you're awake, John Sheppard. I'm pleased to see that,” a well-known and much hated voice stated with smug contentment and the greenish light shining through his closed eyelids was blocked by a person standing in the now fully opened door.

John hesitantly gazed at the shadow of that person from underneath his eyelashes, confirming his suspicion that he knew the creature watching him better than he would have liked to. “Ah, Michael, how nice to meet you again,” he drawled, his voice hoarse and raw because of the sore feeling in his throat. He knew that it would be useless to hide his discomfort from the hybrid Michael had changed into and so he didn't even try.

The shadow moved away from the door, strolling closer to the cot or table where John was trapped and John could see the still yellow reptile eyes glowing in the green-grayish twilight now filling his prison cell. Michael's face, an odd mixture of human features and Wraith characteristics showed an impassive expression, but, John could see the self-contented sparkle in his eyes and the hint of an amused smirk playing around his mouth.

“I'm flattered that you ached to see me again, colonel. I missed your inspiring company, as well, I can assure you,” the Wraith hybrid remarked with barely hidden mockery before his voice changed into serious concern as he watched the human in front of him closely. “I hope you are not in pain, Sheppard. Please, tell me if this is the case, and I will do everything I can to ease your pain and make your stay more comfortable.”

He tilted his head to the side and watched him, but, John said nothing, just looked back with an impassive face. Finally, Michael shrugged his shoulders and turned around to cross the small room which probably was more a lab than a prison cell. “Stubborn as always, so you probably don't feel too bad,” he assumed as he made his way to the other side of the lab.

John's eyes followed the tall figure as Michael went to one of the consoles, picking something up from it. “It's nice that you seem to be that concerned about my well-being, Michael. You could untie me, for example. This would increase my state, a lot,” he suggested in the same mocking voice the alien male had used. The long heavy coat swung around the long legs as Michael turned around to him again, stepping closer like a predator creeping up on its prey.

“I'm afraid that I can't do that. I don't think that you would stay freely with me and until you do, I'll have to make sure that you won't be able to escape from here, Sheppard.” Michael said regretfully, holding a mug at his lips.

John turned his head away. He was thirsty and his throat ached from the lack of liquid and the aftermath of the stunner, but, he wouldn't accept anything from this creature, no way.

Michael chuckled. “It's only water, Sheppard. I have much more efficient ways to drug you and I'm determined to use them. This is only water to quench your thirst and ease the pain in your throat. I knew that you wouldn't accept any food from me and if you haven't noticed until now, then just look at your arm and you will see the infusion providing you with everything you need to stay alive and healthy. But, the infusion won't moisture your dry throat and I highly recommend that you drink the water I'm offering you now, because I won't offer it to you again.” There was a new steel-hard undertone in his amused voice and John looked down at his arm.

Michael had been right, John could see the small cannula in his arm, filled with some milky liquid floating into his vein. He hadn't noticed it before because it had been too dark and the cannula hadn't caused him any pain. He looked up at the hybrid's face again, nodding slightly. He knew that Michael was right. For now, John was completely at his mercy and he didn't need to drug the water if he wanted to harm him. The infusion was a much better way to do that. Michael let out a low contented growl, holding the mug at John's lips again.

John gulped down the cool water until the mug was empty, licking the last drops from his dry lips. When he was finished, Michael returned to one of the consoles, typing at the keyboard. The dark screen flared to life and John watched the former Lt. Kenmore scrolling through the green Wraith characters.

He mused briefly about the oddity that Michael still relied so much on the Wraith technology, although he hated his former brethren almost more than he hated humans for their betrayal. But then, it probably had something to do with the fact that Michael didn't care the ATA-gene and therefore couldn't use the technology of the Ancients; and their own human technology was of a lower standard than the one of the Wraith.

John was pretty sure that Michael had tried to inject himself with the synthetic ATA-gene Carson had injected Rodney with, but, it probably hadn't worked because of his Wraith-DNA. Thank God for small mercies, he snorted inwardly, because the thought of Michael being able to use the Ancient's gene to his advantage was too scary to even contemplate it further. Although this was probably the reason why Michael had trapped him. John was a natural carrier and one of the strongest under the SGC, and he could play the technology of the Ancients like a musician played the flute. He tried to shift his weight, deciding that he had to find out what the hybrid wanted to do with him.

“Hey, Michael, I'm truly touched that you missed me that much, but, my people will come after me and hunt you down, you know that, right? They will find you wherever you are and they will rescue me and kill you,” he challenged the man who wasn't a real human, but also no real Wraith, using the abilities of both species to his advantage.

Michael didn't bother to turn his head. “Of course, they will. I expect them to do that, Sheppard. But, they will have a hard time to find you, because you are no longer on the planet where I caught you. This is a place no one knows about and even your genius will need some time to find the address I dialed. Not to mention that I brought you here with a Dart and not via the Stargate. We are safe here until I'm finished with my little experiment and after that, it won't matter any longer if they'll find you or not, John Sheppard,” he explained almost casually.

When he finally turned away from his computer to look at John, he had bared his teeth to a wolfish grin and his yellow eyes shone in a dangerous light.

John swallowed, suppressing a cold shiver that wanted to run down his spine. “I see. Do you truly believe that you will be able to convince me to work for you? You know that I won't cooperate with you, never. You better kill me, because I will never do freely what you want me to do.” He tried to sound firm and convincingly, but, his voice had a hoarse undertone as he said that.

Michael's smile deepened. “Oh, you will cooperate. Plus, you will do it willingly, at least after I will be done with my experiment,” he assured the hazel-eyed colonel in a soft and gentle tone and this time, John wasn't able to suppress the cold shiver running down his spine, leaving an icy feeling in his numb limbs.

“Aha. And what is your little experiment all about if I'm allowed to ask?” he inquired nonchalantly in the attempt to sound only curious and not frightened.

“Turning you into the lovely creature you once have been, John Sheppard. You will be a wonderful and perfect servant with both your ATA-gene and the Iratus-DNA still sleeping in your body. You will change back into this being, only a much better version, because my research has proved to be successfully and I know what I have to do to keep your intelligence and your human skills intact. I'm going to combine the astonishing Wraith abilities with your human skills and you will become the perfect hybrid, believe me. I already started the process, John Sheppard, even though you don't feel it at the moment. It's too early for that. It will take a while, but, I'm a very patient man, colonel. You will become a hybrid like me and together, we will be unbeatable and rule this galaxy. This is your destiny, John Sheppard, and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to change back into your human form after tasting the strength and power I will gift you with,” the Wraith hybrid purred and all John could do was staring at the smug alien in front of him with horror and disbelief. This had to be a nightmare, this simply couldn't be true. John would rather die before becoming this creature again. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do at the moment. His only hope was that his people would find him in time before Michael could finish what he wanted to do.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The Wraith Commander watched the maneuver that would bring his Hive in a large orbit over the Ancient's city with the name Atlantis stoic and unmoved and with an unreadable expression on his proud and remarkable alien features. He was tall and lean and his eyes had the depth of an immortal being that had seen more in the ten-thousand years of his life than any human could ever imagine.

He stood behind his console with his legs slightly spread and his hands upon the console, the shoulders straight and his head held up high; and only someone who knew him well enough would notice the slight tension in his back and the strange flicker of emotion flashing over his face for one tiny second.

 _'We're in orbit over the city, Commander. They're hailing us,'_ his second's mind voice informed him and the Commander acknowledged this statement with a brief nod of his head.

 _'Open a channel,'_ he ordered, his face still impassive as he looked at the screen, steeling himself for the moment the face of the one human he had begun to trust and who had let him down the last time they had seen each other would show up on it.

When the screen lit up, he had his emotions back under control, careful neither to show them on his face nor through the connection with his brethren on his Hive.

The face looking at him from the screen wasn't the face he had expected though, and the ancient Wraith Commander was taken by surprise for one moment. He could see the nervousness of the other man, wondering briefly how this human man could be a leader of such an important outpost of Earth with his feelings written all over his face. He knew humans for millenias by now, but, he most likely would never come to understand them fully, no matter how long he would live. He forbade himself to let his eyes dart around and search for the one human man he longed so badly to see and decided to gift the obviously upset man with the bald head visible on the screen with a wolfish smile instead.

“Mr. Woolsey, it's always a pleasure to see you again,” he drawled when the stressed human did nothing than staring at him like a rabbit sitting before a hissing snake. “How are you, if I'm allowed to ask that question? I hope that you have recovered fully from our last – hm encounter.”

“Uhm, I'm fine, Todd, thank you,” Mr. Woolsey finally croaked out, and the horror of the memory about the last encounter the Commander had mentioned was clearly visible on his face.

The Commander narrowed his eyes. “The correct appellation would be High Commander, Mr. Woolsey. I highly recommend that you'll use it if you wish to negotiate with me,” he said with a low growl. He knew that Mr. Woolsey had had no intention to insult him, but, although he had gotten used to the ridiculous name Colonel Sheppard had 'gifted' him with, he simply couldn't let himself be addressed with that name in front of his subordinates and brethren. The only human he would have allowed to call him by this name was Colonel Sheppard himself, but, he was nowhere to be seen behind Mr. Woolsey and the Wraith wouldn't allow any other human to call him 'Todd' when John Sheppard wasn't around.

The Commander could see Dr. McKay standing behind the civilian leader of the Ancient's city, and of course, the Satedan Ronon Dex stood beside him, as well, looking as if he wanted to kill him with his eyes, while Teyla Emagan at Mr. Woolsey's other side smiled as if she had heard something funny.

Mr. Woolsey gulped and his bald head turned red. The ancient Wraith Commander could see the drops of sweat on his forehead and smiled grimly. Good. These impudent humans were right to fear him, because he hadn't forgotten the 'incident' with the Attero Device, and he also wasn't about to forgive the colonel and his people that easily, either.

“Of course, High Commander,” Woolsey made a new attempt to start the conversation, his voice trembling slightly as he addressed the Wraith with the correct appellation. “And you are right with your assumption that I want to negotiate with you. In times like these such measures need to be taken.”

The Commander questioningly raised one hairless eyeridge at this statement. “Times like these, Mr. Woolsey? Would you mind enlightening me what you mean with 'times like these'? And where is Colonel Sheppard, by the way?” he asked mockingly, but, with a curious undertone in his dark, multi-toned voice.

“Yes, of course, To – High Commander. But not via video contact. And Colonel Sheppard is missing, that's one of the reasons why we contacted you. It would be good if you came to Atlantis, so we could discuss everything without the possibility that anybody else will hack our channel and spy on us,” the middle-aged man objected and the Commander with the human name Todd grinned his most dangerous smile, showing all of his sharp teeth.

“Oh no, Mr. Woolsey. If you wish to negotiate with me, you will come on board my Hive this time. I have no intention to make another experience like the one I made the last time I came to you. You can bring Teyla Emagan with you, Dr. McKay if needed, even though I have to admit that I'd rather like to do this without him,” this earned him an exasperated snort from said scientist, “and Major Lorne will be welcome on board my Hive, as well. I wish you no harm and although I unfortunately can't say the same about you – considering our last adventure, I grant you that you will be safe on board my Hive. Not one member of my crew shall try feed on you or attack you.”

The civilian leader only gaped at him with horror for several long seconds, but, the Commander knew that he finally would agree. The unexpected information about Colonel Sheppard's disappearance told the Wraith all he needed to know. Mr. Woolsey had to be very desperate that he had reached to the last resort by contacting his Hive after what had happened with the Attero Device.

Ronon Dex beside the smaller human man roared with anger. “I will accompany them, too, Wraith!” he spat out, but, the Commander crossed his arms before his chest in a determined gesture.

“No, you won't, Ronon Dex. You contacted me, not the other way around. You will agree to my conditions this time or we won't talk to each other, at all. You have two hours for your decision. After that time, I will leave the orbit and I won't come back. Not to mention that you should not forget that this is not the only Hive of my alliance,” he added with a smug undertone before he broke the contact.

 _'Is it wise to let these humans come on board, Commander?'_ his second interrupted his musings, his thoughts filled with doubt, but with enough respect to not annoy his superior.

The High Commander bared his teeth in both, a grin and an angry hiss. _'Prepare everything for their arrival, second. This time, we will play that game to our conditions,'_ he commanded and his second bowed his head.

 _'Of course, Commander. As you wish. - Do you really believe that this human Woolsey will come on board? He looked scared to death,'_ his second answered with scornful curiosity.

The Commander with the human name Todd smiled. _'He will come, don't you doubt that. He has no other choice if he wants to find Colonel Sheppard and bring him back to Atlantis.'_

 _'So, you will help them? Remember what happened the last time we agreed to their request.'_ The Commander could feel the golden cat's eyes of his second upon his back.

 _'I haven't decided yet, second. How could I without really knowing what's going on? We will wait and see. Now, see to all that's necessary. I'm in my room.'_ he said, his mind's voice leaving no room for objections.

 _'Of course, Commander.'_ His second bowed again and left his computer to prepare everything for the humans' arrival.

Todd remained where he was, standing behind his console, staring on the screen that showed the city underneath his Hive in all her beauty. “John Sheppard, where are you?” he whispered almost inaudible, when he felt that he was alone, but there was no response, only the low humming of his Hive and the silent whisper of his brethren in his head.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has started with his experiments on John Sheppard and Woolsey comes on board Todd's Hive to negotiate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, I hope that you will like the second chapter as much as the first one. John has already started to change...  
> I have a lot of fun with this story and I'm eager to explore John's change more.
> 
> A million thanks to acelynne for the very quick and helpful beta, all remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!

_'Mr. Woolsey and his subordinates have arrived, Commander,'_ his second informed him and the tall Wraith Commander nodded his head although his second couldn't see it.

 _'Take them to the throne-hall and let them wait there,'_ he ordered, not willing to let anyone see his eagerness to find out what had happened to Colonel Sheppard. It wouldn't do any harm to let these impudent new Lanteans wait a little bit.

He had briefly mused about negotiate with them in one of the rooms where they could sit comfortably at a large table, but then, he had decided against it. He had lost one of his Hives with more than one hundred very loyal crewmen and a sub-commander he had known for hundreds of years and he wasn't about to forgive that. The inhabitants of the Ancient's city might not have wanted that to happen, but they had had only minor losses and if it hadn't been for Dr. McKay's and Dr. Jackson's annoying habit to stick their curious noses where they didn't belong, all of this wouldn't have happened.

The Commander with the human name Todd stared out of window, watching the dark space with its blinking lights, each of them a large burning sun promising warmth and life, sometimes human and sometimes Wraith. One of the lights was the sun shining on the planet where John Sheppard and he first had met, both of them captives of the Genii and one of their former leaders Kolya.

He had to admit that he had felt a strange connection between himself and this remarkable human right from the beginning and their unusual bond had strengthened after the first feeding and even more when he had given back Sheppard his strength with the Gift of Life. From this moment on, their lives had been linked inseparably and they kept coming back to each other again and again regardless of whether they wanted to or not.

And now, John Sheppard was missing and probably needed help. 'Todd', how he sometimes called himself was still angry and felt betrayed, but he wasn't about to let the hazel-eyed human colonel down, no matter what. He simply couldn't do this. His crew didn't understand his feelings, but they would obey his orders and this was all that mattered.

Todd sighed, pushing his melancholic thoughts aside. He straightened his shoulders and turned away from the window. It was about time to find out what Mr. Woolsey and his subordinates wanted from him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time John woke up, he found himself in a real prison cell. After telling him what he wanted to do with him, Michael had sedated him with a drug and John had fallen unconscious again within seconds, although he had struggled hard to stay awake and see what Michael was doing to him.

He sat up and looked around in his cell, his body tensed and ready to attack if needed. It was larger than he had expected it to be and there was bed where he had laid upon. The cot was made of metal and attached to the wall with strong metal tilings and screws. The mattress was thin and obviously filled with straw or something similar. There was no pillow and no cover he could use as a weapon or to free himself, but John didn't freeze, although the cell probably was cooler than the lab had been. He knew that Wraith preferred lower temperatures and less brightness and Michael was still Wraith enough to feel more comfortable in dark and cool surroundings.

The cell was empty except for the bed with the mattress and John smiled grimly. Michael could be called many things, but certainly not stupid. He had made sure that John couldn't use anything as a weapon and that he would only get food if the Wraith hybrid was in the mood to feed him.

The walls were even and looked as if somebody had polished them to make sure that no one could climb them. It made sense considering the experiments Michael was running with the DNA of the Iratus bugs. The front side was secured with thick metal bars and the part of the corridor John could see was as empty as his cell.

It took John a while to realize that something had changed. First, he had thought that the cell was illuminated with a lamp he hadn't noticed until now. But, when he looked around, he realized that the cell in fact was very gloomy, and the only light coming from the corridor outside was only a grayish rather dark glowing, probably coming from a lamp somewhere out of his sight. He could see pretty well though and this startled John, because he knew instantly what it meant: Michael's experiment had begun to work. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the wall next to him, examining it with his eyes.

John had always had a good vision, one couldn't be a pilot without good eyes, but now, he could see the slight grain of the stone and the various nuances of the stone's color changing from gray to greenish and sometimes olive and this despite the darkness in the cell. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to see this with his normal human eyes, the stone simply would have been dark-gray.

The hybrid had obviously started with his attempts to wake up the sleeping bug DNA in his body and the DNA had already begun to change him, one of the first signs being his increased night vision. John looked down at his arm, afraid what he might find there. He had been so focused on his surroundings that he hadn't bothered to take a look at himself which he did right now, pushing the sleeve of his shirt over his elbow to examine his limb.

He flexed his fingers, turning his hand to look if he could detect any change there, but, all he could see was that the color of his skin seemed to be a little bit darker, the slight bluish touch he knew from the first change. John swallowed hard, fighting against the panic that threatened to overcome him. He didn't want to be that monster again, losing his humanity and putting all the ones he cared about in danger - if they would find him, that is.

He scratched with his nail over his skin because the first time he had become that creature, his skin had turned into something like a shell, too hard to be damaged and he hadn't felt soft touches any longer. He watched his nails grazing over his bluish skin and he flinched as one of his nails dug into the smooth skin right over his wrist. Good, he hadn't lost his sensitivity there. At least not now. There was no blood, but, he still felt the echo of the slight pain, because he must have damaged his nail somehow during his captivity and there was a sharp corner that had caused the ache.

John relaxed with relief, concentrating on his other senses instead. If his night vision had increased, his hearing or his sense of smell might have increased, too and he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds coming through the walls. Indeed, he could hear the soft humming of the machines in the lab where he had woken up for the first time and when he listened more carefully, he could detect the direction the silent sounds were coming from – somewhere above his cell. So the lab had to be on a higher level, closer to the surface of the planet. This was an important revelation, because he needed every bit of useful information he could get to flee from this horrible place.

He focused on the other sounds he could hear in the dark tunnel outside his prison cell and after a while, he could discern the drops of water rolling down on one side of the corridor from the silent scratching he could hear to the right side. There must be another cell where someone or something was trapped, maybe one of those unfortunate monsters that Michael had created like he was Frankenstein.

When there was nothing left that he could discover with his newly increased sharp hearing, he took a deep and careful breath, trying to differentiate the different smells filling his nose. There was mold, of course, the smell of animal feces, dust and stones, and – something John couldn't have smelled without his increased senses, water. He actually could smell the water he had heard rolling down on one of the walls. It smelled metallic and earthy, but it was water, nonetheless.

If John hadn't believed that his change had already started, he would have believed it now, because no human could smell small drops of water rolling over a wall that was at least twenty meters away from their position.

Of course, every trained soldier could tell if a lake, a river or the sea was somewhere nearby, and of course, he knew how the air smelled when it had rained, but this was different. He could hear and smell the very small trickle of few water drops in a rather large distance away from him, and this was something no human could discern from the overwhelming smell of mold, animal and dust and the other much louder noises. The simple fact that he could discern it told John all he needed to know, namely that his change was far more advanced than he would have expected it.

Either he had been unconscious much longer than he had thought, or Michael had found a way to increase the pace of his transformation without threatening his life and this thought made him feel ice-cold down to his bones.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The Commander sat down on the throne, considering the four humans standing in front of him with a thoughtful expression on his chiseled features.

A brief smile played around the corner of his mouth as he saw McKay lifting his chin with defiance and a challenging gaze, the human clearly expected him to voice his disapproval about his presence, but, truth to be told, the Commander didn't really mind McKay joining the human negotiation party, because he was a brilliant scientist and he respected him as such, being a skilled scientist himself.  
It only pleased him to annoy the scientist from time to time, and even though he hadn't forgotten which important role McKay had played during the happenings with the Attero Device, he could understand his science-indicated curiosity and his wish to explore things he didn't know.

“Ah, Dr. McKay, you apparently didn't respect my wish to not spoil my mood and my patience with your presence on board my Hive,” he drawled instead of a greeting and the human's scientist change of color and his offended expression reimbursed the Commander a little bit for their last encounter.

The scientist opened his mouth, but then, closed it again, crossing his arms before his chest. The Wraith's eyes darted to the three other humans standing before the throne, Teyla Emagan with her head held up high and her usual natural grace and authority that compelled respect and admiration from even the Wraith; and Major Lorne in an attentive, but nevertheless somewhat relaxed posture and a small amused smile tugging at his mouth, giving a hint of the dimple on his cheek.

The young major was one of the new Lanteans the old Wraith Commander respected the most, appreciating his level-headed demeanor and his calmness. Major Lorne was one of the few humans listening before shooting and the Commander therefore had suggested that he should be a part of the negotiations.

He focused his attention to the fourth human standing before him, shifting his weight until he sat on the throne in a relaxed and casual way, showing the humans that he was the one in control and in charge here on board his Hive. Several drones and four warriors stood on guard duty at the walls and near the exit and the eyes of the civilian leader of the Ancient's city flitted back and forth between the Commander sitting comfortably on the throne and the other Wraith at the walls watching the humans with predatory yellow eyes, partly hidden by the drone's masks.

The Commander showed his teeth in a short satisfied smile. This time, their roles were reversed and this pleased him immensely. He wouldn't let the humans be in control again, not this time. He was tired of being trapped and chained while dealing with them and if he decided to work with them and help them find Colonel Sheppard, they would have to accept his terms and play his game.

“Mr. Woolsey, how nice to see you alive and healthy,” he addressed the frightened human when the middle-aged man looked at him again. “Please, tell me what I can do for you this time.”

Woolsey gulped for air. “I do believe that it will be in our best interests, To – High Commander,” he stammered and the Commander inwardly rolled his eyes, because he knew what was coming if he didn't stop the trembling human immediately – another long and boring speech about how pleased the human was to initiate a cooperation between humans and Wraith which was nothing less than a blatant lie, judging by his awful smell of fear and distress he had to endure being that close to this human. It was fascinating though that the other three didn't show these unmistakable signs of fear. Major Lorne and Teyla Emagan were surprisingly relaxed and the only worries he could pick up from their thoughts were their concern about Sheppard's well-being.  
McKay on the other hand mostly felt offended and was pouting, musing about how to find the place where his team-leader might be at the moment as quickly as possible, something the Wraith with the human name Todd agreed wholeheartedly to.

He focused on Woolsey again who had continued with his speech and 'Todd' decided to take matters in his own hands again and cut him short.

“I have heard this speech before and I have to tell you, Mr. Woolsey, that it didn't impress me the first time, so please don't waste my time and spare me that. There are much more important things to discuss and I'd rather you would start with them,” he growled and Woolsey flinched, nodding his head.

“Of course, High Commander,” he snapped back, forgetting his fear a little bit because of his hurt feelings that the Wraith had been that impolite and the Commander inwardly shook his head again. He certainly would never understand humans, completely, especially not those coming from another galaxy.

Woolsey gestured to McKay and the scientist began to speak as he saw the Wraith's golden cat's eyes looking expectantly at him.

“Some of our informants gave us a hint of where Michael could be and Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard decided that it would be worthy to check this planet.” The scientist shot a reproachful glance at the civilian leader of the city before continuing with his retelling of the happenings. “I suggested that we should take more Marines with us, but, the colonel thought it wiser to go there alone – only the four of us. Of course, it was a trap. Our attackers, some of Michael's creatures – even more more intelligent as his first monsters were, separated us during the shooting and we had to reach the Gate each of us on our own. When I came back to the Gate, Teyla and Ronon were there, but John was nowhere to be seen. The attackers fired on us again, there were at least twenty and we were only three of us and we had to go back to the city to bring more Marines with us. Strange as it was, but this only occurred to us when it was too late, that they let us flee through the Gate instead of killing us. When we came back to that planet with Major Lorne and more soldiers, Michael had disappeared from that planet. He had destroyed the facility where he had hidden himself, but apparently it was only one of his minor labs take. We searched for Sheppard and we didn't find him or his body. I'm sure that Michael took him with him. We can only guess at what he wants to do with him, but it certainly will be something unpleasant.”

The Wraith Commander looked thoughtfully at him. “Most likely,” he remarked, carefully hiding his feelings and his own concern about the human colonel's well-being and health. “But, your story does not explain why you contacted me and what you expect me and my Hive to do?” he then asked in a neutral voice.

He gazed at Mr. Woolsey who looked pretty uncomfortable and the Commander known among humans as Todd realized that it hadn't been his idea to contact him. It had probably been McKay's idea, and the old Wraith briefly felt admiration for the scientist's courage to suggest contacting him for help, because McKay certainly was quite aware of the fact that 'Todd' and his Wraith must bear a grudge against him after the incident with the Attero Device.

McKay bit his lip and it was Teyla Emagan who eventually came to his rescue, smiling fearlessly at the Wraith sitting on the throne. “Dr. McKay thinks and I have to agree with him, that Michael could try to experiment with Colonel Sheppard. He is a strong carrier of the ATA-gene and Michael surely will try to gain access to the technology of the Ancients this way. He still uses Wraith technology and as much as Rodney might know your technology, but, your help as a Wraith and a scientist would help us find John Sheppard and stop Michael from whatever he is doing – High Commander,” she said politely and he nodded his head in agreement and acknowledgment of her appropriate behavior. He knew that she didn't trust him, but at least, she showed him the respect due to him in front of his subordinates.

“Apart from that, High Commander, Michael might not be a true Wraith having to feed on humans any longer, but he isn't real human, either. We are sure that he still thinks and behaves like your kind does most of the time and we do believe that you would be the best person helping us to completely understand how his brain works and what intentions he might have,” Major Lorne added as politely as the Athosian woman had been. “We cannot allow this – being – to become too powerful and keep going with his experiments and trying to rule the Pegasus galaxy.”

The Wraith Commander considered this for a while. “You have a point, Major Lorne,” he finally remarked. “But, if I should agree to such a 'working alliance', it will be on my terms this time. I will be the one in charge.” He raised his hand as he saw McKay opening his mouth to protest. “You contacted me, Dr. McKay, not the other way around if I'm allowed to remind you of that fact. Despite your brilliant mind, I know Wraith technology better than you do, and I also know the Ancient's technology at least mostly as much as you do. Plus, you are right with your assumption that Michael still behaves like a Wraith oftentimes and we have to be one step ahead of him if we want to catch him and find Colonel Sheppard. Not to mention that my informants are better than yours and I am able to check their minds to know if their information are lies or not.”

He went silent, watching the humans' reaction closely. Mr. Woolsey still looked as if he wished himself far far away from this place, but McKay thoughtfully chewed on his lips and the Commander could see that the human scientist agreed with him, even though he wouldn't admit that out loud willingly. Major Lorne's face showed a grim expression and the ancient Wraith knew that the soldier had already made his decision. If the Commander the new Lanteans had gotten used to call Todd wanted to be in charge in order to offer them their help, then so be it, as long as they would find Colonel Sheppard and defeat the hybrid Michael with the Wraith's help, it was fine with the young major. Evan Lorne was a soldier and respected the word of another soldier even though it might be an alien soldier. Apart from that, considering the thoughtful looks the human shot at him now and then, the young major seemed to have at least a suspicion that there were also some more personal reasons behind his willingness to help the new Lanteans.

Major Woolsey certainly would agree to his conditions if Teyla Emagan and Dr. McKay agreed to them, glad that he could return to Atlantis and let others deal with their dangerous allies.

There was only Teyla Emagan left to convince and the Commander had to admit that her impassive face and straight posture was hard to read. Maybe, a challenge would convince her to work with him the way he wanted them to do.

“Michael will be hard to defeat and maybe, I mostlikely have to bring in more Hives of my alliance into our fight against him. This would be much easier with a Queen. Teyla, you have already proven that you can be a worthy Queen. I could become friends with the thought of you playing the role of my Queen again. It would also give you the possibility to 'control' me better. What do you think? Would you be willing to become my Queen again?”


	3. Disturbing Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's metamorphosis slowly proceeds and Michael visits him during his transformation. During this visit, John discovers something very disturbing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, I wanted to post this chapter today, no matter what, therefore, it is not beta-read, I will take care of this later. It is a little bit shorter and I mused about adding a part with Todd but, decided against it because I do believe that it is more intensive this way.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and let me know if it was to your liking.

John didn't know how long he had been alone in his prison cell because Michael had taken away his wrist watch; and there was no natural source of daylight in the dark tunnel before his cell which would have told him if it was day or night on the planet where he was trapped.

He had mostly lost his sense of time and the slow, but visible change of his body and senses had distracted him from counting seconds or minutes. His sense of smell and his hearing had become even more sensitive and his vision had improved, as well. He knew that his cell and the corridor were gloomy, almost black, but, he could see as much as Wraith probably could see and he felt pretty comfortable in the darkness.

The thought of Todd crossed his mind not for the first time. Todd was different from every other Wraith John had ever met, even more special than Michael.

Maybe, it was because of his long captivity among humans or maybe, it was only because Todd was simply special by nature like some remarkable humans were, John wasn't sure about that. The only thing he knew was that there was this strange bond between them. This bond had been built during their escape from the Genii and because Todd had fed on him several times and given him back his life-force with the Gift of Life, an incomparable and unforgettable experience they had shared.

John had to admit that he had never mused about how Todd must have felt every time he had been in Atlantis, on Earth or on the Daedalus with the rather bright light humans preferred and needed, the loud noise surrounding them and the various smells the Wraith had had to endure while dealing with him or the other inhabitants of the Ancient's city. Todd had never complained, but, John understood him and his actions much better by now.

One of Michael's creatures had brought him some water every several hours, but only water and no food. John didn't think that Michael wanted to let him die of starvation and he also hadn't felt hungry so far, so he hadn't minded the lack of food. The water he had accepted though, he felt thirsty and his increased sense of smell had told him that the water wasn't drugged. He wouldn't have minded if it had been drugged with some kind of tranquilizer though, because sleep stayed away from him and he craved to fall into a slumber which would let him forget everything that had happened at least for a short amount of time.

A silent sound made him raise his head. He had spent the time with sitting on the small cot covered with the thin mattress, his knees pulled to his body and his arms wrapped around his legs tightly. He could feel his body changing, slowly, but unstoppable and it scared the hell out of him.

He could feel the transformation in every cell of his body and this time it didn't happen in that strange haze he had felt the first time when he had lost his humanity rather quickly, his mind was as sharp as it had always been and his instincts hadn't overtaken him so far. He still felt mostly human inside and this almost scared him more than the change itself.

He looked up when he heard the sound again, watching Michael's tall dark shadow standing before the bars to his cell. He tensed, but didn't bother to get up to his feet, waiting for the hybrid to make the first move. The dark-grayish glow of the gloomy twilight shone behind Michael's back and his face was hidden in the dark shadows, but, John could see his yellow cat's eyes considering him with a furtive expression and a small satisfied smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“John Sheppard. I can see that you are doing fine enjoying my hospitality. Your change is going on nicely, as well, if I'm allowed to point that out,” he said smugly and John let out a short snort.

“Of course, Michael. I didn't expect anything less than you praising yourself and your skills in entertaining your 'guests'. What do you plan to do with me? Do you want to leave me here to rot in this stinking cell? Why all these efforts to change me into one of your creatures, then?”

Michael's smile deepened. “I'm relieved to hear that you didn't lose your wonderful sense of humor, John,” he remarked dryly. “Of course, I don't want you to rot in that cell. But, I have to take precautions during your metamorphosis until I'm really sure that you are loyal to me and will stay by my side, freely.”

“This will never happen, Michael. You'll have to kill me first,” John replied in a low voice. He would never serve this evil creature willingly, no way.

Michael wrapped his hands around two of the bars, pulling playfully at them. “I knew that you would say that, John. But I can assure you that I took care of that, as well. All of my creatures are utterly devoted to me; and you will be devoted to me and become my willing mate sooner rather than later. Let's just say that my knowledge in gene therapy and manipulation is very high by now and that I know what I have to do to imprint your DNA with a gene which will make you serve me and be loyal to me whether you wanted to in the first place or not. Your change is already well advanced by now and I will prove that to you by coming into your cell and taking the risk that you will perhaps try to attack me.”

John watched him as he pressed his hand against a spot outside his cell near the bars and then two of the bars disappeared into the ground with a nerve-racking scratching sound. The gap was just large enough to let Michael enter the cell, and the second he had entered the cell his with back still covering the slit, the bars snapped back into their former position, locking the small chamber again.

John curled his hands into fists, his wish to attack the hybrid and kill him rising in his gut, becoming stronger and stronger. He glided from the cot flexing his fingers, letting out a deep, throaty growl. Michael leaned against the bars, considering him thoughtfully with his arms folded comfortably before his chest. He didn't seem to feel any fear as John slowly crept up on him and John bared his teeth in an angry hiss.

He jumped forward, his hands raised like claws as he tried to reach Michael's throat, knowing that this was one of the few parts where Wraith and Wraith hybrids were vulnerable. He crushed him with his slim but well-trained body, pressing the tall figure dressed with the long heavy Wraith coat against the bars of his cell with his full weight. Every human would have had several broken ribs after this attack or at least big bruises, struggling to breathe, but, Michael only flinched slightly, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness with obvious delight.

“Very well done, John. Your power and strength have increased, just like I expected it. You're not as strong as I am at the moment, but, you will be that strong pretty soon, don't worry. Now, try to kill me. I can see it in your eyes, John. They are still hazel-brown by the way. I always liked your eyes. It would be a pity to change their beautiful color. You want to kill me? Go ahead, please, just do it.”

John screamed with anger, his instincts taking control of him and blurring his vision for one moment. His hands shot forward, wrapping themselves around Michael's neck under the collar of his armor-like coat, but, when he gave them the order to strangle the hybrid, his limbs didn't obey his brain's command. He growled and hissed, closing his eyes and focusing on his wish to kill his enemy, but, his fingers loosened their grip to their own will, digging painfully into the garment covering Michael's shoulders instead. He breathed heavily as if he had taken a long run, hanging his head as he attempted to figure out what just had happened.

He had wanted to kill Michael, he actually still wanted to kill the Wraith hybrid, he just couldn't do it. His hands refused to do what his brain told them to do. John didn't know how this could be possible, but, Michael somehow had managed to imprint his DNA with some kind of 'loyal-gene'. He had manipulated his DNA not only to transform him into the horrible creature he once had been, but also to make him devoted to him in a perverted way. John hated and loathed Michael with his entire self, with all he had and yet, he couldn't attack and harm him, no matter how much he craved to strangle him.

After a while, he raised his head, staring at Michael with a blank impression on his face. “How did you do this?” he whispered hoarsely, feeling more horrified by this outcome than by anything else.

Michael unfolded his arms and lifted his hand to John's cheek. He let his fingers glide over John's smooth skin, now covered only with the slightest stubble because the transformation had slowed down the growing of his body hair. The hybrid's fingertips with the short claws were still cooler than his own skin and John shivered with disgust and the sensation of the cool fingers on his warmer skin. He tried to turn his head away, but, he couldn't. Instead, he leaned into the touch against his will and Michael made a purring sound, brushing with his thumb over John's sensitive bottom lip.

“Does it really matter, John? I know that you are a very clever man, almost as clever as your brilliant Dr. McKay, but, I don't think that you would really understand what I did. I needed a rather long time myself to perfect my creations and complete my research. To my own - and of course also to your luck, I had enough – 'material' I could work with. The only thing that matters is that I actually did it – successfully. I know that you still hate me, John Sheppard. But when your transformation is completed, you won't feel your hate any longer. Than you will become my mate freely, chosen to rule this galaxy together with me. Until that time, you will be my more or less willing servant and my – guest.”

His thumb wandered to John's upper lip, grazing gently over it before Michael's hand cupped his jaw, stroking John's earlobe. John tried to suppress another shiver as the clawed hand continued to stroke and caress his face, but he was unable to move away from the dangerous touch. He stood there, frozen in place, letting the Wraith hybrid touch and stroke him like a willing puppy aching for its master's praise; and now, he hated not only the male creature, but also himself.

The image of another male alien creature formed itself before his mind's eye again: Todd.

He had always thought that he hated the ancient Commander as much as all the other Wraith who had crossed his path. He had thought that he loathed him and wouldn't waste one single thought of him the Wraith would die, but right now, he wished that the tall and lean Wraith would be here with him and fight side by side with him against Michael.

Maybe, Todd would also be able to negate the hybrid's experiment and find a way to make him all human again like Carson had done after his first metamorphosis. John truly doubted that it would be as easy this time, he still might have his common sense, his reason and a large part of his humanity, but, he could feel that the change went deeper this time, that Michael had manipulated his DNA in a much more subtle and complicated way, and Carson and Jennifer most likely would need Todd's help and knowledge to change him back into his former human self.

John found himself craving for Todd's company and this disturbed him again as he realized that his longing for the impressive Wraith's company most likely was because of his transformation. He became more Wraith-like and therefore wanted another Wraith's company.

Michael watched him closely while his fingers traveled lazily over John's face and he seemed to be pleased by what he saw.

“You should see yourself, John Sheppard. I wish I could bring you a mirror so you could see yourself. Unfortunately, you could try to use it as a weapon though and I'll have to wait with that for a while longer. But, I will tell you what I see and how beautiful you look. First, there is your skin: still slightly rosy like human skin normally is, but with a wonderful bluish undertone in it. It is not that much, far less than during your first metamorphosis.”

John looked at him with narrowed eyes and Michael nodded his head. “Oh yes, I saw those pictures, John Sheppard. I hacked your file and I know all about this first time. I have to admit that I didn't like this dark blue on you. The blue I chose for you is much better, perfect pale-rosy human skin with a light blue – just wonderful. It accentuates your male beauty very nicely. Your skin will also be much more resistant against damage when your change is finished. And your eyes... Oh don't worry, my future mate, they still have this astonishing hazel-green color, I already told you that. I just added a golden shimmer and your pupils are more Wraith-like. It was necessary to boost your vision. I know that you can see as good in the darkness as any Wraith by now, no need to try and hide it, Sheppard.”

Michael's hand wandered from his ear to his nose. He gently stroked his cheeks right where his nose was, smiling contentedly. “I also can see the sensor slits slowly opening beside your nose, John. They won't be as large as the slits of a grown up Wraith, but, they will be there. They will increase your sense of smell further. You are capable of detecting smells and scents much better than you could only a few days before, aren't you? Oh, you don't have to answer, my stubborn human colonel, I know that you are. Your sense of smell is far better than it was, just like your hearing.”

The hybrid went silent, considering him thoughtfully again and John realized that he still clutched the alien's shoulders. He ordered his hands to let go of the heavy coat, but they disobeyed his mental order again and stayed where they were.

Michael sighed with something akin to sympathy. “You struggle so hard, John. You struggle against me and against your instincts which tell you that you belong to me, now. Don't worry, I will take good care of you. I'll always take good care of the ones who belong to me. And you, John Sheppard, are very special and precious to me.”

The former Lt. Michael Kenmore laid his hand under John's chin and lifted it up again. “Are you hungry, John? Do you want something to eat? We have to be careful during your transformation, but I have no intention to starve you. Tell my if you are hungry and I will feed you.”

John stared at the hybrid's face and he took a deep breath to calm himself. The strange alien male scent almost overwhelmed him, musky and Wraith and human all at once, and there was something he had smelled so many times over the years, being the soldier he was.

He suddenly could smell the blood pulsing in Michael's veins, right under the skin of his vulnerable throat. John didn't know how this was even possible, because Michael wasn't injured, his pale, marbled skin intact and undamaged, but he could smell it nonetheless, thick and warm, a little bit more earthy than the metallic smell of human blood - and so so tempting.

John unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes flickering to Michael's throat where he could see the rhythmical pulsing of his carotid artery and an unknown and unwelcome hunger rose in his gut, becoming stronger and stronger with every heartbeat and every second that passed. John had never felt anything like this, the almost overwhelming urge to dig his teeth into Michael's throat and taste his blood, his life-force and his special unique taste and he bared his teeth to a snarl of want and desire, his dark bug-animal instincts rising to the surface again. He didn't know where this hunger came from, he had never heard of any Wraith drinking blood, quite the opposite, Wraith seemed to avoid meat if they actually ate, that is. He didn't know if Michael had this desire, he only knew that the hybrid didn't need to feed on human's life-force as Wraith did any longer.

But he wanted to drink his blood, this tempting dark liquid rushing through the alien's veins, metallic and earthy and so delicious, calling out for him so temptingly and forcefully. He stared at Michael's throat and his mouth watered as he watched the steady pulsing, his fingers clenching around the leather-like garment of Michael's coat. He wanted to... he needed to... he just had to bite down and then, he would be able to taste it, he would know if Michael's claret tasted as good as it smelled...

_'Ah, you are indeed hungry, John Sheppard. Very hungry. I can feel your special hunger burning deep inside you. You want to taste my blood. You want to drink it and to drain me just like the Wraith you hate so much drain humans, don't you? Now, you know how it feels to be hungry, John Sheppard, how this fire of need almost burns you from the inside! Why don't you try it, John Sheppard? I won't fight it. Just do it. Taste me. Drink my blood and take my life-force to strengthen yourself. Do it! Bite me and sate your burning hunger with my blood!'_

Suddenly, Michael was everywhere in his head, filling his mind and his entire being with his presence, reading his thoughts and learning about his dark desires and wishes. His mind voice was a mixture of mockery and purring delight, luring him to give in to his desire like a siren's call.

John recoiled, coming to his senses again, an ice-cold feeling in his bones making him freeze. “Get out of my head!” he screamed, using all of his strength and willpower to throw the hybrid out of his mind and lock himself up before Michael could attack his brain again. His hands violently shoved the tall creature against the bars of the cell as he pushed himself away from the other male, rushing to the other side of the small chamber where he dropped down on the ground, curling himself up into a small ball with his face buried in his arms. His body shook uncontrollably as he tried to regain his composure , fighting against his painful hunger; and the last thing he heard was the sound of the bars scratching over the ground and then, footsteps moving away from him before a heavy dizziness overcame him and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is something I normally don't write as you most likely know quite well. As I told you before, this story is entirely for you my dear and therefore I will write about everything I know you like. I also had this idea before I read your last chapters of ANE, so please don't think that I try to copy you. In fact, I mused about this story for at least three months, even longer.  
> If there is anything you don't like, please, let me know, because I write this story to please you and I don't want to risk annoying or boring you! :-)


	4. New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's transformation goes on and the change brings some unexpected side effects with it. Todd asked Teyla to play the role of his Queen again. Will she agree to his suggestion? And will John's true human self be infected by the metamorphosis like it had done the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I really wanted to post it today at your birthday and without this 'cliffhanger' at the end, it would have become too long. I hope you will enjoy it! Happy birthday again! :-)  
> My dear readers, I'm happy that you like this special story, please let me know if you liked this chapter, as well!

The surgery had gone as well as the first had been back then when Dr. Keller had turned Teyla Emagan into a Wraith Queen for the first time and the Commander was very pleased with the result as he now considered the Athosian female leader.

Teyla was not as tall as most of the Wraith Queens normally were, but her natural authority made up for her lack of height more than enough and the ancient Wraith Commander was pretty sure that she would be able to play her role and do her job without failing. He only had to make sure that she wouldn't misuse her momentary power for destroying his Hives and killing his crewmen as she had done after becoming his Queen one year ago.

The Commander circled the Athosian woman sitting in a chair in the infirmary, watching her attentively and searching for any signs of uncertainty or unwillingness showing in her posture or her now very strange and yet so familiar features, but he found none and this filled him with utter relief, because he felt nervous and tensed ever since he had learned about John Sheppard's disappearance and he was more than eager to begin with the search for the hazel-eyed colonel. He had a bad feeling in his guts and his instincts had never failed him when it came to the remarkable human soldier, although the incident with the Attero Device had been one of the rare times in his long life where he hadn't been so sure about his ability to assess another person correctly any longer.

“Is it common use that Wraith Commanders check their own Queens this way?” Teyla's annoyed hiss broke in on his musings and the Commander who called himself Todd now and then like the missing human colonel always did when dealing with him flinched slightly startled, staring down at the smaller female with narrowed eyes.

“You are not my Queen, Teyla Emagan. You are only supposed to play the role of my Queen,” he snarled back, angry with himself that the young woman had caught him off guard.

The Athosian leader didn't move, but the Commander found himself kneeling before her the next second nevertheless, because of the sudden powerful presence of a very annoyed and determined Queen in his own mind.

_'Don't you ever dare talk to me that way again, Wraith! I'm not playing a role. I'm your Queen and you will obey my orders because I will punish you if you don't, be sure about that!'_ Teyla hissed with her mind voice and her now yellow-golden eyes glowed in a dangerous light.

The Commander bowed deeply before his 'Queen', hiding his satisfied and smug grin from her although he knew that she could feel him grinning through their mental connection.

_'Of course, my Queen. I will do as you tell me to do,' he assured the human female mockingly. 'I have to admit that I'm very pleased that you didn't forget our lessons and that I won't have to teach you again how a true Wraith Queen should behave. Now, let me get up!'_

Teyla fought with him for one more minute but the Commander had powerful mental abilities himself and he managed to get up on his feet again and break her spell until they were only slightly connected with each other, enough to communicate, but not enough for her to actually force him to obey her orders against his will.

_'Your mental abilities seemed to have increased since the last time you were my Queen, Teyla Emagan,'_ he said, smiling wolfishly at her.

_'It has something to do with my son's birth. My mental strength was much stronger when I was pregnant with him and it faded after his birth, but it is stronger than it had been before I became pregnant,'_ she replied and the ancient Wraith nodded his head.

_'It will be enough to convince the other Hives of my alliance that you are a true Queen, Teyla Emagan. But, I have to warn you. You will never try to do something like that again, and you also won't damage any of my Hives or my crew-members. I will take any attempt of you to harm me or my Wraith brethren personally and I will take revenge on your people if you'll do such a thing again like you did the last time you were my Queen, understood?'_

The Commander's thoughts and his intense and serious gaze made clear that his words weren't only an empty threat and the young Athosian leader pressed her lips to a thin line and reluctantly nodded her head.

The Wraith called Todd smiled grimly. “Very well, my Queen, let's talk about our plans to find and rescue Colonel Sheppard then.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

One of the things that came with an age of more than ten thousand years was patience. Todd had always considered himself as very patient so far, but working together with Rodney McKay took every ounce of patience he possessed and he found himself balling his feeding hand to a tight fist to keep himself from feeding on the unnerving and annoying human just in order to silence him. It probably wouldn't have worked though and the Commander was pretty sure that McKay would bitch and complain, grouse and curse until he was completely drained which certainly would make the feeding a horrible experience instead of a pleasurable one.

They were checking the last fifty Gate addresses of the planet from where Colonel Sheppard had disappeared and the human scientist was bitching and complaining the entire time. Not about the things he normally complained like the weather, the food or other really unimportant things, but he groused about his equipment, about the Gate that didn't want to reveal its secrets, about the pace his human colleague Dr. Zelenka was working with and about the 'permanent interruptions' of the High Commander – namely Todd that kept him from working properly.

Two days ago, when they had begun to check the Gate, the odd human name had slipped from his mouth every time he had addressed him and Todd had enjoyed himself and passed his time with threatening to feed on the scientist if he didn't stop calling him Todd and addressed him the right way instead.

Truth to be told, he didn't mind McKay calling him Todd when no other member of his crew was around, at all, quite the opposite, he somehow felt closer to John Sheppard and consoled hearing the name Sheppard had given him coming out of the hazel-eyed colonel's best friend mouth. But he derived a perverted satisfaction from taking revenge for the annoying human's constant wailing by scaring McKay a little bit.

Not that he really thought of actually feeding on the genius.

First, Todd was realistic and clever enough to know that he needed him to find John Sheppard and maybe rescue him from whatever Michael had done to him and second, the Wraith knew the colonel with the hazel eyes well enough to know that Sheppard would never forgive him if he harmed or killed his best friend.

But, he wouldn't tell Rodney McKay that and after two days of growling and making a show of lifting his feeding hand in a very unambiguous way, the human scientist had learned his lesson and called him High Commander which didn't console him, but gave him the feeling of having the upper hand about his human allies, at least about one of them.

Major Lorne who had accompanied them with six Marines shot him a thoughtful look now and then and Todd got the impression that the young major saw right through him, knowing quite well what the Wraith was doing, because the corners of his mouth twitched and his dimples became visible for the blink of an eye whenever he looked at him, just as if he had to suppress an amused smile every time Todd growled at McKay.

Todd had brought four drones with him, because he didn't want to risk that his allies tried to overpower him and his drones were patrolling with two of Major Lorne's Marines and checking the ruins of the facility.

He himself was busy with analyzing the addresses they had found so far and compare them with the addresses of planets he knew and sort out the ones he didn't recognize to have a close look at them after wards. Todd was pretty sure that Michael had chosen his hiding place very carefully and that he maybe even had brought a Gate there and that it had to be an address that was unknown until now. McKay had argued with him about Michael being able to replace a Gate, but had finally admitted that it was at least thinkable and Todd loaded the addresses in question in his own pad to check them with his second later when he was on board his Hive again.

There was no way that he would let Teyla Emagan stay on board his flagship alone for too long and he was also waiting for the messages of his informants so he could decide which planets they needed to investigate first. They had only checked thirty addresses so far and there were still twenty left, but the chance that one of the unknown addresses was the one where Michael had fled to wasn't so bad.

Todd suddenly felt nervous and restless, eager to get back to his Hive just in time when the Stargate began to dial, announcing an incoming wormhole. The picture of Richard Woolsey became visible on the screen of the malp they had taken with them for the communication with the Ancient's city and Todd stepped before their own camera to talk to the civilian leader of Atlanis.

“High Commander!” Woolsey greeted him nervously as he saw the Wraith on his own screen and Todd bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. Good, Woolsey still feared him so he wouldn't try to deceive him. Not that Todd actually had the intention to harm his allied humans, but he wasn't to tell the middle-aged man with the bold head, either.

“Mr. Woolsey! What can we do to you today?” he asked in a slightly mocking voice.

Woolsey took a deep breath. “We received a message from your Hive, High Commander. One of your informants has some important news. Your second asks you to return to your Hive.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

John had woken up from his unconsciousness some hours later in the lab and tied to the examination bed again. He was alone and couldn't move although he was much stronger now than he had been before and really tried to free himself, but Michael had tied him very effectively to the small cot with metal chains and after a while he gave up his tries and focused on the changes he could feel in his body because of the ongoing transformation.

John turned his head, the only part of his body he could move, and looked at his hand, considering it thoughtfully. He had feared the transformation, had been scared about the change because he hadn't wanted to lose his humanity, but he didn't know how he felt right now, because he could see and feel the change but he still felt human and like his former self, only with increased senses and much more strength. How had Michael managed to transform him without him destroying his true self?

The only thing that really scared him was that his strange hunger for blood hadn't faded and that he also knew that he would never be able to harm or even kill the hybrid even though he hated him with all he had. The hunger had increased within the last hours and it burned inside his abdomen, causing him to hiss and growl. John couldn't suppress these sounds fleeing from his throat although he really tried, and he was pretty sure that Michael watched him from somewhere else, enjoying his work and dwelling in John's pain and discomfort.

The hybrid might want him as his future 'mate', whatever that was supposed to mean, but John didn't let himself be fooled by the male creature's words. Michael hated him as much as John hated him, at least as long as he hadn't broken him and turned him into a complete slave and servant, and he certainly drew some kind of perverted pleasure out of John's struggles and his pain, thinking that it was a proper revenge for what John Sheppard and the new Lanteans had done to him three years ago.

John chose to not give the hybrid who wasn't a true Wraith any longer, but also no real human, the satisfaction of seeing him struggle and fight more than he had already done and he kept his eyes on his hand, ignoring his surroundings. Michael probably expected him to search for a camera or a way out of the lab and John didn't want to give him the satisfaction of playing his little game. Maybe, Michael would become impatient when John stayed calm and disinterested and this was his chance that the hybrid would play _his_ game and come to him sooner than he most likely had intended to do.

The lab was gloomy but not as dark as his prison cell had been and John could see the changed color of his skin clearly in the gloomy light because of his increased night vision.

His hand still looked more or less human, his nails were sharper and his fingers were a little bit longer and thicker, but it wasn't as unpleasant to look at as it had been after his first transformation. Michael had been right with the color, his skin shimmered in a light blue and John knew that he could live with that if his people found him too late for the re-transformation. If only he didn't lose his humanity and his own self, he would be able to live with everything the hybrid did to him.

He couldn't turn or twist his hand because of the tight metal band around his wrist, but he could flex and clench his fingers a little bit and he did it several times to check his blood circulation. His fingertips felt a little bit numb and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the chain or because his skin was no much thicker and more resistant to any damage. When he realized that the flexing and clenching went easily, he decided that the numb feeling had to be because of the damage resistance and concentrated on the hunger burning in his abdomen instead.

John closed his eyes and listened inwardly trying to come to terms with his sudden overwhelming desire to feed on living beings and drink their blood. He had no clue if Michael felt the same desire and back then, they had had to kill Ellia before they had gotten any answers, so he couldn't tell whether it was an unexpected side effect of his metamorphosis or not. The first time, his animal instincts had overtaken him and wiped out any reasonable thoughts and he fortunately didn't remember much of the happenings during his first metamorphosis.

To his relief, his hunger seemed to be not only the hunger for blood, but also the 'normal' hunger of a living being that had to eat real food in order to live, because his mouth watered as he thought of his favorite meals. Okay, the steak he imagined was almost raw and rather bloody, but John knew a lot of humans who liked their steak this way, so this most likely was nothing to be concerned of.

A silent sound coming from the door distracted him from his contemplation, but he didn't turn his head or opened his eyes, because he had heard someone coming along the corridor to the lab where he was trapped much earlier and it could only be Michael. It had been only in his subconsciousness but the sound of quiet footsteps creeping up on him had been there for quite some time. Michael apparently wanted to startle him and it filled John with grim amusement that the hybrid underestimated either him or the state of his transformation and thought that he still could surprise him with his sudden appearance.

There was no other sign like the sound of the door or a sudden soft breeze announcing Michael's presence in the lab, only the slightest flush of light for the blink of an eye and then, Michael's strong alien male scent. John kept his eyes shut, his breathing even and slow as the hybrid slowly circled the examination bed and just when he was close to his face, John snapped his eyes open and grinned at the tall creature with the short white hair who instinctively jerked back, baring his teeth mockingly.

“Hello Michael. Nice to see you again.”


	5. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael came to John again. John feels a strange hunger. What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, here is your new chapter. You surely remember that we once talked about vampires and blood and this story is pushing me to my limits. But, I do like and appreciate it and the challenge that comes with writing this special story for you in a way you hopefully will like it.  
> This chapter also describes how John now looks like, I hope that you will find him as beautiful as Michael does.
> 
> If there is anything you don't like, please let me know, so I can try to fix that, because I really want you to enjoy my bug!John story for you till the end.

Michael recovered from his shock surprisingly fast. John could see the dangerous glow in his yellow eyes as he bared his still more Wraith-like teeth to a mocking smile.

“Ah, Sheppard, you're awake! I have to say that I'm more than pleased to see that your transformation goes on that nicely. As the poor human you have been before I blessed you with my treatment, you wouldn't have heard or seen me that early.

John didn't bother to answer to that, he just looked at the hybrid and asked. “Why did you come here, Michael? Do you want to admire your work?”

Michael threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head with amusement. “You never fail to entertain me, Sheppard. And you're right, but that's only a minor reason why I came to you. No, I came to you to feed you. It's time for you to eat something and if you'll behave nice and do what I tell you to do, I will reward you and feed you with what you are craving for so badly,” he said, leaning in and whispering the next works into John's oversensitive ear, his voice a dark, seductive purr.

“You crave to taste me, don't you, John Sheppard? I will let you drink my blood if you'll behave nicely and do what I'll tell you to do.”

John unconsciously licked his lips by Michael's words, the hunger that had faded a little back hitting him with violent force again. The male hybrid stood so close that John could see his pulse underneath the pale marbled skin of his vulnerable throat and a desperate sound, something between a snarl and a hiss fled from John's lips as he inhaled Michael's scent, tasting it on his tongue. It was easy for him now to discern the tempting smell of the creature's cool earthy and musky blood from the other notes and he licked his lips, tugging at his chains in the attempt to get close enough and bite down on the soft flesh, burying his own sharp teeth in Michael's throat. He longed to drink his blood, to drain him and satisfy this unbearable hunger that burned not only in his gut, but in every cell of his body and he snarled and hissed again, because the damn hybrid stood so close that he could almost taste him on his tongue, but not close enough to feed on him.

John balled his fists, his angry eyes never leaving the spot on Michael's neck where his pulse throbbed, now faster than before and another scent overwhelmed John's senses – the strong scent of male arousal.

“Ah, John, so eager to drain me, to taste me and take me in. You will be a worthy mate when you're transformation is completed,” Michael purred, his fingertips ghosting over John's heated face in an encouraging caress. “I promise you that you will get your reward when you were a good guy and did as I told you. I will loosen your chains now. We both know that you're not able to attack me, so don't even try it, because it would make me angry and then, you won't get what you are craving for so badly, understood? I'm still stronger than you and I won't take it well if you won't behave.”

John nodded slowly his head, his own blood thrumming in his ears with his desire to push Michael against the stony wall of his prison and feast on the hybrid's tempting claret.

“Good boy,” Michael said, reaching out to loosen the chain enclosing his left wrist. His hot breath tickled the sensitive skin there as the hybrid lifted his hand up to his mouth, kissing his wrist as if he wanted to soothe the sore feeling the chain might have left. John felt the strong urge to pull back but his hand didn't obey his brain's order, pressing into the touch of the cool lips and he hissed with annoyance and despair because the damn hybrid had manipulated his DNA in this horrible way. He hated Michael, he longed to kill him and yet his body didn't do what his brain told it to do, seeking the hated creature's touch like a moth would be drawn in to the lethal flame that would burn it in the end.

The scent of arousal became more intense as Michael licked over his flesh, before he let go of his wrist, circling the examination bed to treat his right wrist the same way as he had treated the left one. John watched him, his teeth bared to a grimace of loathe, disgust, hunger and arousal he didn't want to feel but couldn't suppress and his left hand reached out to its own will, his claw-like fingers threading through Michael's short and soft silvery hair, pressing his cool thin lips closer to the point where his pulse was racing underneath his skin.

Michael made these strange purring sounds again, kissing his wrist before he looked up, his yellow eyes considering John thoughtfully. “Hm, so eager, John...”

He let go of his hand and pulled away from John's hard grip, unfastening the chains around John's ankles. “You're free to move and stand up now, Sheppard,” he said, his voice unmoved now as the hybrid turned towards to business again. “You need to eat something more substantial before I reward you with what you actually want to eat. I chose some food you maybe will appreciate I picked up from Atlantis' database when I last visited your lovely city. But first, I want you to have a look in the mirror and see how beautiful you are now.”

He pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and held it before John's face, his fingers stroking gently over the colonel's face again. “You're so beautiful, John, you have no idea,” he added, his voice still impassive and if it hadn't been for the pheromones of Michael's arousal still permeating the air, John would have believed him that he was unmoved and only interested in feeding him with food.

John slowly sat up, avoiding the look in the mirror until he was in an upright position, moving his arms and fingers to get his mobility back. He didn't try to attack the half-Wraith because he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that, no matter how much he wished he would. He mused briefly about his possibility to perhaps break free but Michael's knowing grin told him that he could sense his thoughts and that he of course had seen to some precautions to keep him from escaping.

John's jaw worked as he readied himself for the look in the mirror. He knew that he had to take a look although he was afraid what he would see there. He still _felt_ almost human, but, did he also still _look_ like a human? Like the John Sheppard he had been for more than thirty years? Had the damn hybrid changed him in a way that he wouldn't recognize himself any longer?

Michael waited patiently for him to take the mirror in his own hand and finally have a look at himself, apparently not troubled by the thought of handing something to John he might use as a weapon against him. He knew that John couldn't hurt him and the slight pressure John felt constantly behind his eyes also reminded John frankly of the fact that Michael could force his way into his mind and that he certainly would do it without hesitation or doubts if necessary. The male creature surely wouldn't have a bad conscience about oppressing his mind and force himself upon him to make sure that John would be his willing slave.

“What are you waiting for, Colonel John Sheppard? There is nothing to fear, I can assure you that much. You are beautiful and a wonderful truly unique sight. You have always been quite unique before, but now, everybody looking at you can see right at first sight how unique and special you truly are. So just take a look at yourself and admire the wonderful creature I'm turning you into!” Michael told him when John did nothing than just sit there and clench his fist around the mirror. His voice sounded encouraging and gentle, but it was an order and the increased pressure in his head caused John to finally lift up the mirror to his face and take in a deep breath, looking at his mirror face.

The relief he felt as he saw his face almost made his knees buckle and he was glad that he was already sitting.

The room would have been to gloomy to regard himself if he hadn't had his increased night vision, but for his new eyesight, the dark-grayish light was enough to see the change Michael had initiated with his experiments.

John's skin shimmered in a light blue, the former pink-pale human skin still visible as a thin layer beneath the blue. It wasn't as dark as the blue had been the first time he had become this horrible bug creature and John had expected his face to be blue after what he had seen as he had considered his hand. The blue color of his face was a little bit lighter than the blue of his hand and it was also a little bit marbled, the veins at his temple, on his forehead and on his neck visible underneath the skin, the darker blue of them a strange but not unpleasant contrast to the light blue of the rest of his skin.

His eyes were still hazel-green, but with a golden shimmer and the pupils looked more Wraith-like, not as round and big as human pupils would have been in this darkness. John guessed that they would become small slits in the daylight, but they didn't look too much reptilian-like, so he thought that he could live with this change if Carson and Jennifer wouldn't find a way to turn him back, just like with his new skin color.

The sensor slits beside his nose were clear to see, but not as large as Wraith slits were, but they flared in the same way as John drew in a deep breath. Fine, he could live with the slits, as well. His hair hadn't changed, at all, it was dark and thick and messy as it had always been, but when John's eyes dropped down to his neck, he gulped for air in surprise and shock.

His neck had become thicker, especially the sides of it. There were two visible ridges at each side that looked somehow scaly and John realized that this was probably to protect one of the most vulnerable parts of his bodies from damage and injuries, his throat. He hadn't noticed before that his pants had gotten tighter during the change, but he did realize it now and he had the suspicion that there were similar ridges on his loins to protect this vulnerable part of his body, as well. He considered his neck, but when he saw that the proportions of his neck were still alright, he shrugged his shoulders. As long as there was no shell growing on his body, he could ignore most of the transformation.

He was weak because he hadn't eaten in days and because of this special kind of hunger he needed to sate, but not as weak as he would have been being still only human. He pulled his face into a grimace, baring his teeth that looked sharper, but not as razor-like as Wraith-teeth and they were still ebony-white and not of this transparent gray like Wraith teeth were.

When he was done with his inspection, he looked up at Michael again who had watched his reaction closely, shrugging his shoulder and smiling his usual crooked smile.

“Fine. I wouldn't call this new me 'beautiful', but there is no accounting for taste, I guess. You said you wanted to feed me. I have to admit that I could do with some food.” No need to rebuff Michael's offer, if he wanted to escape, he needed his strength and starving himself wouldn't help him with that. If Michael had wanted to kill him, he could have done that easily without poising his food.

“I'm pleased to see that you are reasonable and cooperative, John,” Michael replied with a contented nod of his head. “And you're right that I would never think of poising the food of my future mate. Where would be the sense in changing you into that lovely creature you now are and then kill you this way? You also don't have to worry, the visible change is almost done. Your senses will become better and your strength will increase to a new level, but I don't want you to be ruled by your animal instincts. I want you to keep your intelligence and reason and also your rich and various emotions, you don't have to worry about becoming one of those stupid creatures you met after my first experiments, John.”

Michael reached out to stroke his cheek again and John unconsciously leaned into the touch, pulling back startled as he realized what he just had done. The hybrid laughed mockingly and put a bag into John's lap.

“Eat the food I brought you and after that, I might be inclined to give you that special meal you're craving for, John.” He ordered and John picked up the bag and opened it.

The Wraith-hybrid had brought him some of the sweet and delicious peach-like fruits John knew from one of the planets Atlantis traded with and which he liked, a lot, and to his astonishment, the juicy and sweet smell made his mouth water. Somehow, he had feared that he would be only interested in blood and raw meat after his metamorphosis, but on the other hand, Wraith liked fruits and oftentimes ate them just for the taste and pleasure and therefore, his appetite to eat them most likely wasn't as strange as he first had thought.

John took one of the fruits and began to eat and it tasted even better than he remembered it, because he could now detect every single note of its rich taste. The fruit wasn't only sweet and juicy, but there was also a slightly spicy note that made the sweetness taste more intensive. John had never noticed this spicy note before when he had only been human and that proved to him that his sense of taste had increased like all of his other senses. John chewed on his fruit and for the first time, the thought of Carson and Jennifer changing him back into the human he once had been wasn't as strong and urgent as it had been before his realization that he still had his human feelings and his intelligence, but was stronger and had more abilities now than 'normal' humans had.

Having those abilities and much more power and strength might not be so bad regarding the circumstances he lived in in the Pegasus galaxy.

He swallowed the rest of his fruit and rummaged in the bag for the other things Michael had brought him. There were a slice of bread and a rather large stripe of dried meat like soldiers in former times had eaten and some kind of cheese. John decided for the meat although it wasn't fresh and bloody enough for his current taste, but it would provide him with the animal protein he needed and it looked more appealing than the cheese and the bread. His sharp teeth had no problems with ripping the hard meat into eatable pieces and it didn't take long until he was finished with his meal, looking up at the male creature watching him with hungry eyes with an expectant grin, waiting for Michael to keep his promise.

“Are you finished, John Sheppard? Are you really sure that you don't want to eat the bread and the cheese?” Michael asked and John vigorously nodded his head. He hadn't eaten for a while and he had been in such situations more oftentimes than he could count. He wasn't an absolute beginner making the big mistake of eating too much after being starved for a while and suffering the very unpleasant consequences after that. He knew that Wraith could become sick like humans and he wouldn't risk having to throw up just because he had eaten more than it was good for him. Apart from that, the only thing he truly longed for wasn't in that bag and the hybrid of course, knew that quite well.

“Yes, I am sure, Michael.” He didn't ask for his reward, fearing that Michael would deny him what he had promised him after eating some of the offered food, but he couldn't help licking his lips instinctively, his eyes glued to Michael's throat as the other male now slowly opened his coat, pushing the collar out of the way as he exposed his vulnerable throat to John's hungry stare.

The scent of male arousal became stronger again and as John now stared at the pulsing spot underneath Michael's pale marbled skin, he could also smell the wonderful scent of his blood again, warm and earthy and so tempting. There was a thin underlayer of the metallic smell John knew from human blood and the salty and spicy note of fresh male sweat and he licked his lips again, balling his fists until his nails dug painfully hard into his palms.

“Get your reward, John Sheppard, feed on my blood!” Michael purred and he didn't need to say that twice.

There was a loud cracking noise as a dark shadow flew through the air, shoving the hybrid against the stony wall beside the door, pinning him against this wall and pressing the air out of the creature's lungs. Every human John knew would have been knocked unconscious from the violent hit Michael's head was pushed against the stone with, but the tall hybrid's skull was much harder than a human's skull and he recovered quickly from the crash. He didn't try to push John away or fight against him though, knowing that John couldn't harm him even though he wanted to, he only chuckled breathlessly and rather pleased, his pheromones filling John's sensitive nose and sensor slits as John pressed his mouth against the spot where he could feel the creature's blood thrumming.

Michael tilted his head invitingly to the side and then, John bit down.

John closed his eyes as his teeth breached the strong and resistant and yet so smooth cool skin and the sensation of warm and precious blood bubbling from the dot-shaped wounds his teeth had left and filling his waiting mouth overwhelmed him completely.

Nothing had ever felt so good. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet and wonderful, so delicious and rich, so warm and cool and everything at the same time. John tasted the musky and spicy note of Michael's Wraith nature and the metallic and salty note of his human parts and it intermingled to a perfect entirety John had never experienced before. He moaned with pure bliss as he began to suck forcefully at the small wounds to get more of this delicious sample, his hands digging into Michael's shoulders to keep him in place and his hips grinding against Michael's groin in the desperate attempt to get more friction.

He sucked and swallowed, sucked and gulped the precious liquid floating into his throat down, rubbing his aching body against the other male. The cool air was heavy and thick with both of their pheromones and the way Michael bucked his hips up and wriggled against him told John that he was as aroused as John was, his clawed fingers carding through John's messy hair to press his mouth more firmly against his throbbing and bleeding neck. The hybrid moaned hoarsely in time to John's sucking and the small breathless purring sounds John made in between his sucking sounded as huskily as Michael's moans sounded.

John lost all track of time as he fed on the other creature, quenching his thirst and sating his burning hunger and every cell of his body hummed with pleasure and ecstasy as the life-force of the hybrid filled them with new strength and power. His own blood thrummed in his ears and his mind felt dizzy and dazed with the painfully intense lust and pleasure of the feeding and as Michael suddenly went rigid beneath him, arching his back and crying out with his own ecstasy and lust, John felt pure bliss shooting through his groin and every other part of his body. His scream was an echo of Michael's hoarse cry and he slumped forward against the shaking body, spent and sated, his mouth still pressed against Michael's damp throat.

For a while they simply stood there and all one could hear was their heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath again. John had dropped into a state of content and satisfied haze and he startled as the hybrid who had obviously recovered much quicker than he himself gently pushed him away.

John blinked, trying to clear his mind as he stared into the yellow eyes of the dangerous creature smiling at him. “Enough, John. Your hunger is sated for now,” he purred, wiping a few drops of dark blood from the colonel's lips with his thumb. John closed his eyes and licked the hybrid's thumb clean, eager to catch the last drops of his blood and Michael growled deep in his throat, pulling his hand away.

“I said enough for now, John! Lie down on the bed again. You still have to prove that you're trustworthy and until you did, I have to chain you when I can't be with you.”

John obeyed reluctantly, crawling onto the bed again and watching the silver-haired male fastening the chains around his ankles and wrists again. “You can call out mentally for me if you need anything, seeing to your bodily needs for example, I will hear you,” Michael told him before he turned around and headed to the exit.

John stared at the door closing behind him with blind eyes while the realization what just had happened eventually sank in, his wet trousers sticking to his body. The wetness would dry somehow and John wished he could forget what he had done as easily as the proof of it would finally dry and fade again. He craved to curl himself up into a small ball and just fall asleep to forget his shame, his pain and grief for at least a few peaceful hours, but the chains kept him spread out on the hard bed and he was wide awake, his body still humming with the aftermath of the pleasure he had experienced.

John closed his eyes and bit his lip until he could taste his own blood upon it to keep himself from shouting and raging and his voice was only an almost inaudible whisper as he started to beg:  
“Atlantis, please, you must come and find me.”

Another male creature suddenly appeared before his mind's eye and John's voice sounded so longingly and pleadingly that it surprised himself as he whispered:

“Todd, please, come to me. You must come and find me. Todd, please, save me!”


	6. Where Is Michael's Hiding Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is on the way to his Hive to meet his informant. Hopefully, they will find Michael's hiding place in time to rescue John Sheppard. It is clear that they will need help for that and maybe, Todd's informant will have all the information they need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, I hope you will find the time to read the last chapter and this one soon and that you will be able to enjoy them. This one focus on Todd and Teyla again and on their search for John to rescue him. John will show up in the next one again, I guess. Letting Teyla be a worthy Queen is surprising fun to write and I also love to let Rodney and Todd fight a little bit. This is what came out, I hope you will like it! :-)

Todd approached the throne where his Queen sat, surprised about the strong emotions coursing through him by the rather unfamiliar sight in front of him. It had been far too long since any Queen had last sat on this throne and Todd was taken aback by his reaction to the sight of Teyla Emagan sitting there like a true female Wraith ruler greeting his eyes, with her shoulders straight and proud and the arrogance and aloofness showing on her face Todd remembered painfully from his former Queen he had genuinely been devoted to.

There was the strong wish to kneel before her and show his respect and devotion for her although he was very aware of the fact that 'his' Queen sat only on this throne because he had made her a Queen. But his instincts deeply rooted in the genetic code of every male Wraith rose to the surface, no matter which circumstances had brought this special Queen on board his Hive and on his throne and he found himself bending his knee before her without even thinking about it - and this time also without her forcing him to do so only the slightest.

 _'My Queen,'_ he greeted her with just the right amount of respect in his mind's voice that suited the Commander of an alliance of several powerful Hives and the second of his Queen perfectly, and the relief he felt that there was finally a Queen on board his Hive again was as overwhelming as it was frightening in some way.

The crew of his Hive of course knew the identity of their Queen, but Todd could sense through the Hive connection he had joined when he had come on board that they felt the same wish to obey her and serve her as he felt, the drones more than the high ranking officers, but it was clear to detect in every single crew-member more or less strongly.

Todd had to admit that Teyla did a great job and that her increased mental abilities helped her to be the strong and powerful Queen for everyone who didn't know about her deal with Todd. The Wraith Commander was pretty sure that no outsider would reveal her secret, at least not at first sight and that she would fool even other Wraith as long as she didn't become injured or was expected to feed on humans in front of witnesses.

 _'Commander, how far has your research proceeded?'_ Teyla tilted her head to the side in exactly the way a true Wraith Queen would do it to acknowledge her High Commander, greeting him through the bond, as well, because Wraith didn't use spoken words when they were alone on their home Hive; and Todd relaxed gratefully as he let the familiar surrounding of his natural environment calm him down. He stood up again, pacing forth and back before the throne where Teyla sat.

Working with the annoying human scientist had taken more of his strength than he had thought and he knew that he would have to feed during the next hours if he wanted to be prepared for the mission that would hopefully lead them to the place where Michael held John Sheppard as a prisoner. He couldn't risk becoming injured without having fed before and the short nod of Teyla's head and her to a thin line pressed lips told him that his human Queen loathed the thought of him and his crew feeding while she was on board, but that she also accepted the special circumstances and wouldn't try to keep him from feeding or make him a bad conscience because of his special way to eat.

 _'We checked most of the last fifty addresses and I loaded the ones we don't know in my pad and I will check them with my second after hearing what my informant has to say, my Queen,'_ he informed her and Teyla nodded thoughtfully.

 _'I'm sure that Michael is hiding on a planet we don't know by now and that he has seen to no stranger coming through his Gate. We most likely have to go there with a ship which will take us longer than traveling through the Gate would take us,'_ she said and Todd bared his teeth to a wolfish grin.

 _'I'm almost certain that this human scientist insisting of being called 'genius' will come up with an idea how we can go there through the Gate or at least as fast as possible,'_ he snarled, becoming annoyed again by the thought of Sheppard's best friend and teammate who was able to try the patience of every saint an even immortal beings like Wraith. _'Where is my informant? The sooner he tells us what he knows, the sooner we can start working.'_

Teyla closed her eyes as she sent out a mental order and it took only two minutes until two drones brought a rather small human to the throne hall. Todd had known the old man for a rather long time, even before his captivity by the Genii. Claudus was one of the worshipers of his former adored Queen and he had always been loyal and honest. The colony where Claudus lived had been decimated by Michael's disease like so many others and Todd knew that Claudus hated the hybrid as much as he himself hated him. If Claudus had some important information for him, then it would be believable and trustworthy.

“Claudus, it's a pleasure to see you again. It has been a long time,” he greeted the slim man with the mop of white and gray hair friendly, and Claudus bowed deeply before Teyla and then the ancient Commander like it was appropriate, although he must suspect that Teyla wasn't a real Wraith Queen or at least wonder about her sudden presence on board Todd's flagship. He had known Todd's former Queen and he had been as devoted to her as every other worshiper of their colony.

“The pleasure is all mine, my Queen, High Commander. You asked for some information about the hybrid Michael and I'm positive that I can give you the information you'll need to find Colonel Sheppard and hopefully capture this creature, as well, and see to him never use any living being for his sick experiments again,” Claudus said and Todd hissed contentedly.

“Let us hear about your news, then, Claudus, because every minute counts in this case, and time is the one thing we don't have at the moment!” he urged the small human with the strong will and the natural authority to lead his colony and Claudus pulled a small pad out of the bag he carried over his shoulder.

“Here are the chevrons of three addresses where someone known as ruthless and willing to deal with everyone promising him money and wealth went several times with dubious cargo. I cannot tell you which kind of cargo, but, if I had to guess, then I would say that it was most likely the enzyme of killed Wraith and eggs of the Iratus bugs, together with some things he picked up from the planet where the Hoffanians lived. I heard also rumors that one of the merchants coming to Atlantis on a regular basis for trading managed to pick up things from the labs where Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller are working with the retro virus, and I'm sure that those things found their way to the damn hybrid, as well. Unfortunately, I don't know his name, but I will do my very best to give you his name the next time we'll meet.”

Todd smiled at his informant, pleased with what he had heard so far and Teyla seemed to feel the same way, because her relief that they had made some progress came in strong waves through their light mental connection.

“This is more than I expected, Claudus, especially the addresses which will help us to find the right planet where Michael is hiding much sooner than we feared that we would.”

Claudus smiled grimly. “I hope so, High Commander, I hope so. I'm sure that he took every precaution he could take to shield the Stargate, and that it will take several days to travel there by ship. But, I added the addresses of the planets nearby with a Gate and maybe, they will be an option to reach his hiding place sooner. I also have gotten some information about an unknown Hive that showed up in an orbit over two planets where some of the survivors of Michael's disease live, but I cannot tell you whether this was the hybrid's Hive or not. The only thing I know is that it doesn't belong to any Wraith alliance operating in this sector of the galaxy we know.”

“Michael needs a ship, he can't travel only through the Gate. His final goal, as far as we can tell it at this point, is to rule the galaxy, and to reach this goal, he will need ships and certainly also try to increase their power with ZPMs or other technology, so the chances that it is his Hive is more than only fifty percent," Todd agreed musingly, shooting a quick glance at his Queen who seemed to be as worried about this possibility than he himself was. They had talked about Michael using ZPMs to increase the power and the weapons of his Hives before, but with John with his ATA-gene being trapped by him, the mere thought of what Michael could do with Ancient technology let a cold shiver run all over his spine.

Todd knew that Sheppard would never cooperate freely, but he was old enough to know that Michael would find a way to make him cooperate, no matter whether John wanted to or not.

Teyla was finally the one breaking the thoughtful silence that had fallen over the large gloomy throne hall.

“High Commander, you should start working on the addresses Claudus gave you. He shall join you and maybe, you will find out which planet we should lay our eyes on first faster when you're working together,” she ordered and Todd bowed his head before her in agreement.

“Yes, my Queen, we shall start right away.” He waved at Claudus and the small man followed him out of the throne hall without hesitation or objection, eager to serve the High Commander and his new Queen although her sudden appearance must have confused him, but, he said nothing and Todd knew that he was one of the worshipers accepting his decision and moves without questioning them, his faith in the ancient Wraith Commander had grown with the decades they knew each other and as far as the leader of the small worshipers' colony was concerned, his Commander had always been wise and clever enough to consider every possibility and do the right things. Todd could only hope that he wouldn't disappoint the worshiper and loyal informant this time and this would only be the case if they found Sheppard in time before Michael could finish whatever he wanted to do.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“The biggest problem will be the ship,” McKay stated, looking reproachfully at Todd. He had finished his work on the Stargate where they had searched for the fifty addresses and joined Todd in his lab on board his Hive afterwards.

As much as Todd didn't want to admit it, but the annoying human scientist had a point here. He had worked with Claudus and with the old man's invaluable help, they had narrowed down their search to two planets with the priority lying on one of them. This special planet had been unknown before even to Todd, at least he had never perceived it.

The system where said planet circled around its sun in an orbit lying in the habitable zone lay at the edge of the territory of a former strong and powerful alliance of another Wraith clan which had been  
weakened during the last couple of years due to the civil war. It was the perfect hiding place for Michael and Todd was almost sure that he was hiding there. Wraith had always used Stargates when they had had the opportunity to do so, but they lived on board their Hives and came through the Gates normally with their Darts to collect humans during the cullings and they didn't need or rely on the Gates like the Ancients had needed and relied on them. It wasn't that unlikely that Michael had found an abandoned Wraith facility on that planet he could use for his experiments and he surely had brought a Gate there to travel faster and more comfortable and leave his Hive somewhere else where its appearance wouldn't lead directly to him and his research.

And this was also their own problem, because Michael of course would notice a Hive or a spaceship from Earth flying in the direction of his hiding place. He must have long distance sensors and he most likely would be able to escape with Sheppard before they could capture him, even though they didn't intend to travel to this planet directly, but to only approach it by traveling to one of the neighbor systems where they would find a Gate on the planet with abandoned villages.

“Maybe, we could contact the travelers? Their ships look like space scrap and they are known that they explore planets with old settlements to search for things they can use for their ships. I don't think that they would arouse Michael's mistrust as quickly as a Hive or one of our spaceships would do. If I remember correctly, then they have been in this sector before, and their weapons probably won't be considered as too dangerous by him. I'm positive that he'd rather stay and hopes to stay unnoticed instead of having to give up another one of his labs and hiding places if he thinks that they are only there to collect old technology nearby. The fact that he has brought a Gate to one of the planets in the neighbor system isn't common knowledge so far and people not knowing the address like we do won't try to dial his Gate, so he should feel safe enough to stay where he is,” Sheppard's best friend and teammate suggested eagerly, and Todd could see that he was as worried and restless as he himself felt.

“This could be an option,” the Wraith Commander agreed, already thinking about a way how to win the cooperation of the travelers he had met only a few times, but who had always been difficult negotiating partners. “The only question is how we'll contact them within the next few hours and this also without arousing any suspicions? A normal transmission coming from Atlantis will be noticed by one of Michael's various spies and henchmen, that's a given.”

Claudus, who had listen quietly to their conversation, looked at the tall Wraith and Todd nodded his head at him. “Yes, Claudus, you wanted to say something?”

Claudus cleared his throat, a small satisfied smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I might be of service here, as well, High Commander. The travelers came to our village a couple of years ago to trade with us, and their third in command of their ship fell in love with my granddaughter. They are married and happy for five years now, but my grandson-in-law never lost contact to his own people. I'm sure that Valnor will help us contact them within a few hours and also be helpful with the negotiation,” he said and Todd growled contentedly by his words while McKay “hahed!” triumphantly.

“It is fixed then,” Todd decided pleased about this unexpected opportunity. “Claudus, return to your planet and make sure that we can meet the travelers there as soon as possible. Your village will be the safest place for that meeting, because it is common use for us to see to our colony and it will look like a coincidence that your grandson-in-law will have a visit from his own people at the same time. I guess that they visited him before?”

Claudus smiled grimly. “Yes, High Commander. His relatives and friends visit him on a regular basis and we consider them as family. My granddaughter gave birth to their second child only a couple of weeks ago and Valnor's family promised to visit them which they haven't done so far, so this would be the perfect time for their visit, I think. I will hurry and contact you as soon as they arrived safely in our village, High Commander.”

Todd gave a mental order to pick up the old man and make sure that he would be able to return to his own people without any problems and when the door to the lab where they were working opened with a silent hiss, he smiled at Claudus with the friendliness and honesty he felt for the remarkable human who had served him well for more than four decades by now.

“You were very helpful Claudus and I won't forget what you and your people have done for us, be sure about that. Now, hurry to go back and see to all that's necessary, I'll expect your imminent call.”

Claudus bowed deeply before the Wraith Commander. “I will do, High Commander. You can count on me. Dr. McKay,” he said his goodbye, greeting the human scientist in passing before he left the lab with the two drones in tow.

Todd watched him leave until the door closed with another hiss before he turned to Sheppard's teammate who was typing frantically on his keyboard again.

The ten-thousand years old Wraith turned to his own console again, sending out a couple of mental orders again while he stared at the unknown Gate-address blinking on his screen. Then, he readied himself for contacting his Queen, because no matter how long Teyla would have to play the role of his Queen and whether she was only his Queen because he had made her his Queen or not, at the moment, she _was_ his Queen and he would show her the respect every Queen deserved.

 _'My Queen, I think we have found the planet where Michael is hiding and Sheppard hopefully is held as a captive and we also most likely have found a way to get there without being noticed,'_ he informed her when he had formed a mental connection with the Athosian leader who was a surprising strong Queen.

 _'I'm listening, Commander. Tell me what you found out,'_ she ordered and Todd did as he was told and informed her about what he had planed with McKay and Claudus. There was a short pause and then, Teyla replied with new hope in her mind's voice.

_'I agree with you that this could work, Commander. I want you to prepare everything for the rescue mission and I will contact Atlantis and see to them preparing three teams, because we have to go to all of the three planets to make sure that we will find them.'_

_'Of course, my Queen. I've already given the order to build two teams of the – hm – less threatening Wraith to join the other two teams,'_ he admitted with grim amusement in his mind's voice.

Teyla sent an annoyed growl through their bond before she cut the connection and Todd focused on McKay who watched him with narrowed eyes, obviously pissed off because Todd had used telepathy instead of contacting Teyla via radio.

“You could be so polite to speak loud when there are non-telepathic people you're working with around!” the scientist snarled offended and angrily, and Todd bared his teeth at him in his well-known wolfish grin.

“I could, McKay, but I don't want to,” he said unmoved and McKay rolled his eyes.

“I know what you're trying to hide from me, High Commander,” he said with smug satisfaction in his voice. “I'm afraid that I'll have to disappoint you, because I didn't forget that we need three teams. I will join your team High Commander, no matter what you'll try to do to keep me away from you.”

Todd quirked a questioning eyeridge at him, crossing his arms before his chest. “I see. Care to tell me why you are so eager to annoy both of us and be in the same team as I will be, McKay?” he asked curiously, although he most likely knew the answer to his question.

The human genius showed a similar wolfish grin as Todd had done earlier.

“Because you, _High Commander,_ will be the one finding Sheppard and Michael, I can feel that in my guts. And there is no way that I won't be in the same team and be there when you'll do, because I won't leave Sheppard alone with you, you'll have to kill me first to let that happen,” McKay told him in a deadly serious voice, stretching his title in a way that was almost insulting, but only almost, and Todd couldn't help but admire his courage, suppressing an amused smile.

“Alright, human, I have to admit that I expected you to say that. But, I won't be considerate of you only the slightest, you should keep that in mind, McKay. Very well then, let's see to all that's necessary to make this rescue mission a success, shall we?” he asked, focusing on his console again.

McKay did the same without further debate and Todd pressed his lips to a thin line as he read that little data they had about this planet on his screen.

 _'I will find you, John Sheppard and I will hunt Michael and let him pay for all he has done, I promise you that,'_ he thought, hoping that Sheppard would hold on long enough for him to fulfill his promise.


	7. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd visits the worshiper colony to negotiate with the travelers and John starts making plans for his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, here is your new chapter. I do hope that you will be able to catch up with your story, soon, because I'm really curious what you think about it. This chapter has only little dialogue and 'action', but I hope that it won't be too boring, at all and 'getting' in Todd's and John's heads is always a challenge and interesting task, as you probably know better than me. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will like the new chapter of my very special bug!John story, please let me know and share your thoughts with me!

Rain was pouring down in a thick curtain as the tall Wraith Commander emerged through the wormhole, overcoming a distance of several light-years with two large steps; soaking wet the tousled and wavy white mane of the ancient creature within seconds. The heavy and cold drops rolled over his leather- and armor-like coat like shining pearls before they fell down to the ground from the hem of the black clothing, forming a puddle beneath the polished black boots of the proud being that had lived for millenias, braving all the perils destiny and life had thrown at him during the many, many centuries of his life.

The gloomy light of this unfriendly and dark winter day's early afternoon threw dark shadows over the scenery as Todd's gaze traveled over the small crowd of in the cold shivering worshipers with Claudus standing at the top of the reception committee under some kind of canopy to welcome his Wraith Lord as it was appropriate for a colony of devoted worshipers awaiting their Gods. Four of the younger men headed with another canopy in his direction to protect him from the cold rain which proved to be an almost impossible task because of the gusts of wind blowing the rain under the canopy constantly. Todd couldn't have cared less about the wind and the rain, he was a creature used to the wild nature of the planets where he had hunted humans for millenias and he minded neither the wind nor the rain, all he cared about was to find one special human he felt drawn to, irresistibly, ever since he first had laid his eyes upon him.

The old Commander suppressed an impatient snarl as Claudus bowed deeply before him, his behavior having changed from the one he had showed on board his Hive completely. There, he had been the appreciated informant and confidant he had become for Todd over the decades they both knew each other, always being honest and trustworthy, treated more like an equal and a friend than like the worshiper he actually was. Here on this planet, he was only the old and wise leader of his colony, utterly devoted and behaving like every frightened human facing one of their Gods would behave. Every time Todd visited one of their worshiper colonies, he was addressed as 'Mylord' and 'Sire' instead of the simple 'Commander' he was among his brethren and on board his Hive, and this colony was no exception from that rule.

“Mylord, you honor our humble colony with your presence,” Claudus greeted him with reverence in his voice, sounding almost servile, and to his own surprise, Todd found it hard to keep the impassive and arrogant mask on his face in place, wondering briefly when he had started to dislike the behavior of his worshipers as misplaced and unworthy. It must have something to do with Colonel John Sheppard, the human soldier with the messy dark hair and the hazel-green eyes coming from another galaxy. Ever since he had met him, their lives inseparable interwoven with one another from the very first moment on, Todd found himself feeling uncomfortable when confronted with the servility of his worshipers.

But, he knew that keeping up appearances was needed to avoid arousing any suspicion that his visit was anything else than just one of the regular visits he gifted his colonies with, and so he endured Claudus' little speech and praise, grateful that the wise leader of the worshipers kept it as short as possible, acting this way only to deceive any of Michael's spies who could hide themselves among the worshipers of the colony rather easily. It wasn't that likely that Michael had been able to send one of his spies here, but the possibility also couldn't be ruled out, and Todd knew from experiences that it was better to be safe than sorry.

The two officers and four drones he had brought with him to let it look like just a 'normal' visit stood behind him, unimpressed by the horrible weather, but the ancient Commander could sense through their light mental connection that they were as impatient as he himself felt, his officers because they knew about the seriousness of their visit, and the drones because they were infected by his own impatience. Todd focused on his breathing to calm down, allowing a silent relieved hiss to flee his lips as Claudus bowed again, gesturing in the direction where the settlement was hidden from their eyes by a small forest.

“Please follow us to our village, Sire, so you can see for yourself that everything is to your liking.”

Todd nodded, starting off towards the settlement along the well-tended path without bothering whether the four men with their canopy were able to keep up with him or not. Their march would take about ten minutes, and the Commander bared his teeth to another hiss as he remembered the debate he had had with the annoying human scientist, Sheppard's best friend, who called himself genius.

McKay had been more than pissed off when Todd had declined his demand to accompany him to the colony, and he had been surprised when his 'Queen' had come to his help, forbidding the rather persistent man to argue about that topic any longer. Teyla Emagan had accepted to play the role of his Queen for an unknown time-span only reluctantly, but she knew more about worshipers and their culture than McKay would ever know, and she had been able to see Todd's point of view that McKay would blow their cover when he suddenly showed up together with Wraith visiting one of their worshiper-colonies for an 'innocent' regular check. Michael had his spies spread out all over the known Pegasus galaxy, and it was risky enough to negotiate here with the travelers without having any of the New Lantheans accompanying him. McKay had finally given in, grousing and complaining and Todd had dwelt more in his 'victory' than he probably should have, pushing the whispering voice mocking him that his behavior became more and more human with every day that passed back in the farthest corner of his mind where he could almost ignore it.

They reached the edge of the rather big village and the Commander focused on his surroundings again, carefully reaching out with his mental feelers. He didn't know if Michael had been able to implant telepathy into his creatures, and he kept his surveillance brief and light, contented when he couldn't sense any suspicious thoughts. The worshipers were excited and worried like they always were when their Gods came to visit them, and he could feel their eagerness to bring their newborns to him for the traditional blessing.

Claudus' great-grandchild would be among them, and this would provide Todd with the opportunity to negotiate with the travelers, hopefully without arousing any suspicion. When they reached Claudus' house, the biggest building in the small town, sitting enthroned on a hill at the other side of the village, he gave the mental order to one of his officers and the drones to patrol the streets and check the other buildings, while Claudus beckoned him and his officer for communication, a young and clever, promising male, in.

“Mylord, please accept my offer to stay at my humble and unworthy place during your visit,” the old man said, bowing deeply before him again.

Todd accepted the offer with a short and gracious nod, playing along and fighting against the sudden unexpected urge to pull the worshiper who had served him so well for so many years up again and tell him that there was no need to bow before him and call him 'Mylord'. The young officer shot him a brief surprised look, but said nothing and Todd pulled himself together again, angry with himself that he had showed his feelings to the younger one so openly.

Maybe, there would come the time when Wraith and humans would live side by side as equals in the Pegasus galaxy, but, before this could happen, they had to find Colonel Sheppard first and to defeat the dangerous hybrid Michael and keep him from bringing the entire galaxy under his control.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The most annoying change was the decreased need to regenerate by sleeping.

John would have given a lot for being able to forget everything that had happened for at least a couple of hours by sleeping soundly and without any weird dreams haunting him, but sleep didn't come to him and so he lay there on the small cot, trapped and helpless, feeling frustrated and angry because he just couldn't get the vivid images of his feeding on Michael's blood playing before his mind's eye again and again out of his head.

The dried proof of the pleasure he had felt during the feeding rubbed uncomfortably against his in this area of his body still sensitive skin every time he shifted his weight, being a constant reminder of what he tried to forget so badly, and John bared his teeth to an annoyed growl as he shifted his weight again, tugging at the metal straps keeping his wrists and ankles in place and the evidence of what he had done scratched over his groin again.

A silent clicking and the tiny movement of one of the metal straps around his left wrist caught his attention, and John lay completely still for one moment before he cautiously twisted his wrist one more time. There it was again, the metal strap moved, hardly noticeable for any 'normal' human, but for John and his increased senses clear to detect. That was as unexpected as it was good and John growled again, contentedly this time, musing about his options.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to attack Michael, he was still a well-trained and experienced soldier, and John knew better than to deceive himself and dwell in false illusions that he would be able to break the spell Michael had him under, but maybe, his forced 'loyalty' towards the damn hybrid didn't apply to his other creatures and servants? It wasn't that unlikely that John would still be able to see those creatures as his enemies and attack them, and his increased strength, senses and instincts together with his still intact intelligence and effectively working mind would give him an huge advantage to not only fight against them, but also defeat them, as well. Of course, he would need some kind of weapon, but the knowledge gave him new hope, and he gave up his restless moving to focus on his possibilities and options and come up with a plan that would get him out of here.

His biggest problem was that Michael obviously was still able to read his mind to some point. He had told him that he would 'hear' him if he called out mentally for him, and this was something John would better not forget while making plans for his escape. The hybrid's telepathic abilities surely weren't as strong as the ones of any Queen, but John knew that experienced and old commanders like Todd for example were able to control Hives on their own and without a Queen and even though Michael had been a younger officer and not a commander before Carson had experimented on him, but he surely had experimented on himself and seen to those abilities to make them stronger. He needed to control his creatures which were more dangerous than Wraith drones and he couldn't do that without telepathy.

John therefore had to make plans without letting Michael know about them, meaning that he had to 'forget' them when the hybrid was around and surveilling him. He had to 'lure' him into negligence and convince him that John had changed his mind and would become his mate willingly, so the tall creature would start to trust him and grant him more freedom and mobility.

Of course, the 'process' of John changing his mind had to be rather slow, because Michael was far too clever to not believe in a trap if his prisoner became his 'willing' accomplice too quick, but maybe, John could use his strange new awakened hunger for blood and his transformation for that. The former Wraith and now hybrid surely couldn't tell for sure how far John's transformation went and how much it influenced his thinking and his feelings, because he obviously was the first human Michael tried to change and maybe, John could convince him that his way of thinking had changed because of the metamorphosis, as well, and that John liked his new self better than his old one and didn't feel the same loyalty towards humans in general and Atlantis in special any longer.

John paused in his thinking as he realized that this was partly the truth.

Not the loss of loyalty towards Atlantis and his friends, but that he liked his new self better than his old one to some point.

The first time he had been transformed into this horrible bug, the metamorphosis had scared the shit out of him, because he had felt how he had lost his mind and his sanity, quickly and unstoppable. He had been driven by some primitive instincts and he would rather have died than become a stupid creature only interested in killing his 'enemies' and feeding.

But right now, he wasn't like this horrible monster, at all. His mind still worked perfectly and with an efficiency it hadn't worked with before. He was stronger than ever and less vulnerable, and he had to admit that he truly liked that. John knew that his liking of his new self was probably caused by this change and that his old self wouldn't agree with him, but he couldn't help but feel this way.

Okay, back to making plans. John blinked, forcing his mind back on his task.

He would have to find the right words and behavior to show Michael that he had 'tasted blood', not only by feeding on him in the real sense of these words, but also in the figurative meaning by wanting to rule the entire Pegasus galaxy with the hybrid instead of staying the rather 'unimportant' military commander of the Ancient's city, so the other male would loosen his reins and, most of all, the straps keeping him tied to this cot. John was sure that Michael would never trust him fully, but maybe, he would allow him to stay in more comfortable quarters than this lab that was more a prison cell than anything else, and maybe, if John played his aces right, the former Wraith would tell him more about his own plans and John could use them to his own advantage.

But at first, he had to test how good the damn creature was when it came to reading his thoughts and how good his own abilities to hide his true intentions from him were. John didn't remember that much from his first time being some kind of creepy bug and whether he had had increased mental abilities or not when it had come to reading human thoughts, but he remembered vaguely that he had 'felt' the presence of the bugs and their instinctive 'thoughts' and feelings in his own mind when he had been in their cave and that this had helped him to collect the needed eggs.

John closed his eyes he had had opened despite the darkness in his prison because the tiny little bit of light coming through the small slit under the door and its change helped him counting how much time passed while he waited for Michael – anybody – to come to him again, focusing on 'listening' inwardly and reaching out with his mind.

He didn't want to 'call' Michael by now, he only wanted to learn if he was able to 'feel' other beings that had to be here, as well, because Michael couldn't do everything he did all alone, whatever it was what he did here except for transforming him. It took him a while, but after a few minutes, John indeed felt the presence of two living beings in his head who definitely weren't the hybrid himself. John had carefully avoided to focus his attention on him because he feared that the dangerous male would notice if he did and know what John was trying to do.

The two creatures he could feel were only a 'whirling chaos' in his head first, but after a while, John could detect a few emotions and separate them. They seemed to be rather dumb, but not as animal-like as the horrible monsters Michael had created at the beginning of his unholy activities to take revenge on every Wraith and every human living in Pegasus, more like humans who had only little intelligence like mentally disabled people. Michael's experiments must have had this effect on them, and John unconsciously clenched his fists, pulling at his straps in helpless anger. The metal creaked silently and John could feel another movement. He smiled grimly. Good, his strength was still increasing to higher levels, but he had to be careful because he didn't want Michael to know how strong he had become too soon and so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, pulling a face as the various unpleasant stinking smells of his cell offended his sensitive nose and sensor slits to its left and right as he inhaled too suddenly too deeply, unprepared because he had forgotten that each of his senses was still becoming more sensitive.

John swallowed dryly and concentrated on the two creatures again. Maybe, he could even learn to read some of their thoughts. This prospect was as frightening as it was exciting in some ways, and he hesitated for one second before taking another careful and this time rather flat breath and reaching out with his mind again to invade the poor creatures' minds and get everything out of them he could use to beat the hybrid with his own weapons.


	8. Meeting The Travellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd meets the Travellers he wants to negotiate with and John tries his new abilities to read minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear dragonflower1, I want to apologize for three things: 1.) the long wait for the new chapter, 2.) the shortness of it and 3.) for the slow built-up. I am as eager to reunite John and Todd and make them hunt Michael down as you probably are, but somehow, this story refuses to be rushed. Todd needed to see to his newest worshipers first and John is about to find out what to do with his new abilities. Plus, the end of the chapter seemed to be a good place to stop and leave you with one of my (beloved) cliffhangers. I hope you won't mind and I am really sorry for trying your patience that much. I can hardly believe myself that this was once planed as a oneshot...
> 
> I do hope that you will enjoy it, nonetheless, please, let me know!

Claudus' great-grandson was the first baby brought to him. The ancient Wraith Commander sitting in the comfortable armchair under the window considered the little boy thoughtfully as he was laid carefully in his arms for the traditional blessing.

Big amber-green rounds stared back at him, curiously and without any sign of fear, the few weeks old boy being totally unaware of the dangerousness of the creature that had started to rock him gently without even noticing it. The color of the boy's eyes reminded Todd painfully of another pair of eyes with almost the same shade of color and for one moment, he struggled to keep his composure and for the impassive mask to stay on his features.

He pushed the thought of the human who had filled his thoughts in a way no other human had ever filled them before in the incredible long lifespan of more than ten thousand years vigorously back into the farthest corner of his mind, carefully hiding them from the young officer standing behind his chair and focused on the baby-boy instead who had started to suck forcefully at his tiny thumb, his eyes still directed at the face hovering above his own.

He made slurping sounds as he sucked and the Wraith Commander needed a moment before he could decipher the strange feeling pooling in his stomach: something akin to fatherly pride.

This was one of the new members of his colony, the warm and very alive proof that the colony was healthy and growing, because as long as the humans living here decided that raising their children was worth any risk and effort, there would be hope, life and a future.

He opened the woolen blanket the baby was wrapped in with his right hand as the little boy started to fuss around, placing his palm gently on the small spot over the tiny sternum. Claudus' granddaughter, a beautiful young woman kneeling before him, lifted her head up at him.

“His name is Amos, Sire,” she said, and he smiled at the obvious pride in her voice.

“This is a very appropriate name for your son, Solea,” he assured her as he pressed down, breaking the smooth and fragrant skin only the slightest. Amos stopped sucking and fussing around and pulled a face instead, whimpering as the short pain startled him, but the brief and gentle rush of delicious strength floating into his chest soothed him again within an instant. He stopped kicking and sucked at his thumb again, making pleased gargling sounds as the rush of fresh life also sated the hunger that had started to bother him.

Todd murmured the usual words of the traditional blessing and the worshipers waiting for the blessing of their own newborns lowered their heads to show their devotion and gratitude as he did so. The Commander was aware of the fact that his way of blessing his worshipers was rather uncommon, normally, the worshipers were supposed to come to the Hive and the blessing usually went without the Gift of Life. But, Todd had liked to walk on unknown territory and paths even before he had met one special human colonel with those beautiful hazel-green eyes, and the slight scar that would stay with the for the rest of their lives would protect his worshipers and show other Wraith that they were protected by him and untouchable.

When he drew back from the small chest, Amos let his thumb slip out of his rosy mouth and gifted the dangerous creature with the alien face with a smile, the sort of smile only innocent beings like small kids could offer, and Todd found himself smiling back as he handed the bundle back to its mother.

“Take good care of your son, Solea,” he told her and the young woman bowed before him. “I will Sire, thank you.” Todd watched her crossing the room and disappearing into the corridor before he focused on the next newborn, repeating the procedure until every newborn of the colony had been gifted with the blessing of their protector.

When the last couple had left Claudus' house, the leader of the colony stepped to him and bowed his head.

“Sire, it's time for the negotiations. Would you please follow me to my private office? We will be undisturbed there.”

“Of course, Claudus, just lead the way,” Todd agreed as he stood. Finally, he would be able to start the search for John Sheppard and hopefully rescue him before it was too late. Not to mention that he would take care of the hybrid Michael never doing something like this again. No one took what was his, and Colonel John Sheppard was his and only his, that much was sure.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It was strange.

John had never been in another being's head before and he wondered briefly if it was the same for the Wraith when they used telepathy.

If it was the same for Todd.

John frowned, musing why he was thinking of the annoying Wraith Commander that oftentimes since Michael had captured him, more oftentimes than he normally thought of him when being in Atlantis and with his team, that is. He hadn't seen the Wraith for a rather long time and he had avoided thinking of him as best as he was able to, back then, in Atlantis, but ever since he had woken up in the hybrid's lab, his thoughts were filled with the only Wraith he had ever come trust, at least partly, and he longed to see him again and talk to him about what Michael had done to him, somehow sensing that no one else would really be able to understand him and his confused feelings.

Understand his strange hunger and the pleasure he had felt while drinking the creature's blood. Not to mention his desire to do it again...

John let out a small sound of frustration and annoyance and forced his concentration back on his task.

He knew that he had to be careful - very careful - because Michael certainly surveilled his creatures at least briefly and maybe even more closely from time to time, and he needed to watch out and be attentive during his attempts so he could draw back before the hybrid caught him by what he was doing. He poked a little bit around in the head of one of the creatures, trying to get a glimpse of the thoughts of the poor being Michael had created, always prepared to draw back, instantly, because it also could be that the creature informed the hybrid about another presence in its head.

When nothing of this kind happened, John increased his careful attempts to read its thoughts. Maybe, the being was so used to have someone else in its head that it took it for normal, or it was too stupid to realize what was going on, because there was no noticeable reaction to his intrusion. After a while, John had adjusted to the unknown mind and he realized that the creature – whatever kind of creature it was – must be standing before a computer or another device, busied with the task Michael had ordered it to do.

John was curious about what kind of device the being was operating, and he paused for one moment to gather all his concentration before he tried to 'look' through the eyes of the stranger.

First, nothing happened and John couldn't see anything, but then, he caught a short look at the computer before he all went dark again. John tried it again, and this time, he could look at the screen of the computer for a few seconds before he had to pull back. Being in another one's mind was straining and John was glad that his physical and his mental strength had been boosted by the hybrid's experiments, because without it, he would have been half unconscious by now.

John wouldn't have thought before that trying to read minds could be that exhausting and he had to rest for a while before he felt strong enough to make another attempt and find out what the creature was doing. The more information he could get out of Michael's servants and slaves, the better he could use them for his escape-plans.

It seemed to become easier with every try and John could 'look' through the being's eyes long enough to see that it must be scanning the space for ships coming near the system where Michael was hiding. John focused on the constellations he could see on the screen, trying to get a glimpse of where Michael's hiding place was. Rodney most likely would have known it after one or two seconds, but John needed a moment before he realized that the planet where Michael was hiding must be in the territory of another Wraith alliance and somewhere he hadn't been before. He had a vague impression about where this territory was – at the other side of the Pegasus-galaxy, measured from the planet where Atlantis was swimming on the ocean; and certainly not within range of any Jumper John knew, so Michael must have left the planet where he had trapped John and come here in the knowledge that he would be save for a rather long time. If this planet had a Stargate, then it would be guarded, and John felt despair rising in his guts for one short moment before he had his emotions back under control.

He focused on the screen again, trying to find out more so he would be able to remember the things he had seen when he had withdrawn from the creature's mind again, when something caught his attention all of a sudden.

The long distance scanner had noticed something – a ship still far away, but, it was apparently traveling in the direction of the solar system where Michael was hiding.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Claudus opened the door to his office where three men were standing, leaned against the wall opposite the wooden table the leader of the colony used as a desk, but straightening their shoulders when the ancient Wraith Commander entered the room with the young officer in tow.

The one with the most relaxed posture must be Valor, Amos' father, as Todd guessed, because the other two men were much more cautious than the handsome young man with the blond hair and the green eyes was. Not really frightened, more curious, but wary and ready to defend themselves at all cost if necessary. Todd could smell the adrenaline coming off in waves of them and he allowed a small satisfied smile to curl on the corners of his mouth. It was good to know that the Travellers were aware of his power and dangerousness.

The one Todd thought must be Valor nodded his head in a brief bow. “Commander,” he acknowledged him, and the officer following him let out a small annoyed hiss because the young man refused to address his superior with Sire, but Todd was already intrigued and didn't mind the human's behavior. He knew that he probably would have minded it in another situation, but, as things stood, they had no time to waste; and as long as the three Travellers weren't really impudent, Todd would let them get away with that.

“You are Valor, I guess?” he asked, taking the seat behind Claudus' desk and leaning comfortably against the backrest of the comfortable chair, folding his hands on the desk in a casual manner. No need to show his negotiation-party how nervous and eager he was to make them cooperate, how anxious about what the unworthy creature with the name Michael would do to John Sheppard.

Valor nodded. “Yes, I am. This is Angus, Larrin's third in command and the oldest one of my cousins,” Valor pointed at the man standing at his right side, a tall and broadly built human with long black curls tied back into a ponytail who now bowed before Todd with obvious hesitation, pulling another hiss from his young officer.

_'Stop that, the Travellers don't belong to our worshipers and we have no time for such things now!'_ Todd shot him the sharp mental order and the younger one pulled himself together, obeying Todd's order, but Todd caught a tiny glimpse of defiance in his thoughts as he did so. He suppressed an amused grin, because he didn't want to let his subordinate sense about how pleased he was with his behavior and his free and agile mind.

Todd had lived long enough to know that remaining in the old ways of living wouldn't get him and his brethren anywhere and that the Wraith needed to change their lives as much as the humans had done ever since a certain hazel-eyed colonel had set his foot into the abandoned city of the Ancients. Plus, for being able to do so, he needed underlings who were capable of using their minds in useful ways instead just carrying out orders, unquestioningly.

Angus cleared his throat. “Larrin sends you her greetings, Commander. She didn't think it wise to come here herself. She isn't related to Valor and didn't want to arouse any suspicion. I am authorized to negotiate with you as if it was herself being here to negotiate with you,” he explained and Todd let out an approving sound. He had already suspected something like that, even more he was pleased about her vigilance, because he had feared that her appearance on this planet just when he visited his colony would lead to unwanted attention. Apart from that, she seemed to have learned from the past, because Angus didn't look as if he wanted to complicate and prolong things by uttering impudent wishes and demands Todd wouldn't and couldn't agree to without losing his face.

“Your young leader obviously seemed to have learned from the past,” he only said in an impassive voice and Angus blushed slightly.

“We all know that Michael has to be stopped in what he is trying to do, and this as soon as possible, Commander,” he replied after clearing his throat one more time. “Several members of the crew of one of our ships became infected with the disease he had spread out all over the galaxy and most of them died an horrible dead. The mother and one brother of one of her best friends were among them. Larrin hates Michael as much as you do, believe me. In fact, she ordered me to support you in any possible way because we can't defeat Michael on our own and that's why we're here. This is Darrel, the captain of the ship you could use. He came through several Stargates to cover his intention and his final goal, but, his ship had already been within range of the region where you suspect Michael to be at this time when we got Claudus' note, and it is the best choice for your rescue mission.”

Todd was more than pleased to hear that and he shot Claudus a quick and grateful look before he focused his attention back on Angus, Valor and Darrel.

“Your will to cooperate won't stay unrewarded, Angus, be sure about that. I am positive that we will find something to pay you back for your help. Let's talk about the best way to get to the neighbor system of Michael's hiding place, then...” he said and the wave of relief coming from all the three of them almost made the ancient Commander smile again. He gestured to the three chairs before Claudus desk where the three Travellers hadn't dared to sit down on before, mentally ordering his officer to watch out for any suspicious thoughts before he leaned back in his chair again.

This would be short and quick, but very effective negotiations and finally bring him closer to the place where he hoped to find John Sheppard, Todd could feel that in his guts and it filled him with new hope that he wouldn't get there when it was already too late to save him.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

John knew within an instant that he had to do something. The creature must have noticed the ship like he had, only that the reactions of the animal-human-hybrid Michael had created were much slower than John's, and this might buy him some to time to come up with a plan to busy Michael with anything else before he would get this important information. John hadn't been able to see what kind of spaceship it was, a Wraith-Hive or maybe even the Daedalus, but, he needed to distract the male hybrid and focus his attention on something else than his slaves. Maybe, they wouldn't try to inform him, directly, if they learned that their master was busied with his captive.

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on calling out mentally for his 'host'.

He felt hungry and he also felt actually the need to see to his bodily needs after having drunk and eaten real food some time ago and hopefully, Michael wouldn't sense his true intention behind his calling. He willed his thoughts onto the hybrid even though he felt disgusted by doing so, calling out his name several time, but, he couldn't help but flinch when he felt the sudden touch of his mind in his own head.

“John Sheppard,” the hybrid purred in his head, obviously very delighted about his attempts to contact him. “I am pleased to see that you actually called for me. What can I do for you?”


	9. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has called for Michael to keep him busied and distracted while the unknown spaceship is coming to the planet where Michael keeps him imprisoned. Will John be able to win Michael's trust at least partly and buy his unknown rescuers some more time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> it has been more than two years since I've last updated this story, and if it hadn't been for a few requests for a new update, some recent kudos and new bookmarks, I most likely wouldn't have updated this story ever again.
> 
> I'm actually still not sure if I won't delete it because of some personal issues and because I have lost track of the plot over the time. I have to slowly find my way back to this story, and I'm not sure if I really want to do that.
> 
> I have been away from this fandom for a very long time, when it comes to writing as much as when it comes to reading, and I have only recently started to update my Pegasus Alliance series again thanks to one faithful and amazing reader encouraging me in the kindest way.  
> I have written this under my newest part of the series, and I'm doing it here again:
> 
> I am one of those writers needing constant and enough visible feedback and encouragement in form of comments, kudos and bookmarks. I don't need long essays, a short: 'I liked it, looking forward to more!' is enough for me, and if you are able to read this story and follow it, then a short comment in English shouldn't be a problem. Kudos are a very quick and lovely way to show your approval as well, they are pure love and never hurtful. Without these things, I lose my passion and become unsure about my writing, so if you enjoy this story or my other Wraith stories, let me know by leaving a comment and/or kudos or with public bookmarks. Constant support under each chapter is crucial for me when it comes to WIPs. 
> 
> Subscriptions and private bookmarks are nice of course, but without your visible encouragment, they are just a number and not helpful to keep my muse motivated at all. Sometimes, it's quite the opposite. Seeing how many subscriptions this story for example has and regarding how little feedback I have gotten for a lot of my chapters in the past, it's pretty discouraging, because it gives me the feeling that my stories can't be enjoyed and supported openly, but only read furtively without letting other readers know, just as though it would be shameful to read them.
> 
> That's how I feel about my stories, and I won't apologize for how I feel about them and writing for you. I have gotten comments in which some readers told me that I should write without feedback just for the writing itself, and that the reader has a 'right' to get these stories for free and without having to give anything back. These comments came mostly from readers not posting stories themselves here and were rather arrogant. Some writers might actually be fine with that, but most of the writers posting here I know don't feel this way but want and need visible feedback for their stories as well.
> 
> Such 'advice' is not helpful and encouraging, quite the opposite. These comments are hurtful and offending, trying to make me have a bad conscience that I'm not willing to write for silent readers only. I have a life like all of you, packed with a lot of things, family and work and everything that comes with that, and I'm spending a considerable amount of my rare free time with writing stories I want to share with you. Asking friendlily for kudos and comments in return is surely not impudent, no professional writer would keep writing books if nobody would buy them any more. 
> 
> You spending a few seconds with pressing the kudos button or writing a short comment is my reward for spending hours with writing for you, just like you're spending money on the books of your favorite authors without expecting that they just give their books away for nothing. There is no need for me to waste my time with writing and editing if no one cares enough about the stories I post to give me something back; if that's the case that my writing is not worthy or good enough to get your approval, then I can go back to writing for myself only and without posting. I do write for myself, but the stories I post here I write and post to share them with you.
> 
> That's being said, I did my best with the new chapter of this story, I hope that it will be enjoyable. The survival of this story will depend on your reactions to the update and how much feedback it will get. I can't promise anything at this point, but if there are enough readers wanting another chapter after this one, then I will do my best to find back into the plot and finish this WIP. <33

John had expected Michael to come to him rather quickly after he had called out for him mentally, yet he couldn't help but flinch when feather-like footsteps on the corridor outside his prison cell announced the hybrid's arrival.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stench of mold and perishability that seemed to be everywhere, in the cell, in his nose and everywhere under his itching skin, staring at the door with what he hoped that it looked like eagerness to see his captor again.

John would have liked to keep his mental connection with the creature that was still busied with the controls, but he feared that the hybrid-Wraith would sense it and realize what John was trying to do before John had been able to win his trust at least partly and he therefore withdrew from the creature's mind after one last look through its eyes. The ship was still there, a small blinking light, and it had already come a little bit closer to the center of the screen – which must be the planet where Michael kept him as his prisoner.

John now focused on sending out a wave of longing and discomfort in the direction of the alien male, who had come to a halt before the door in this moment, the sounds of his footsteps stopping as he turned the key in the lock.

“John,” the hybrid said as his dark shadow became visible against the gloomy light of the corridor, his tall figure filling the door frame almost completely. John felt a shiver run down on his spine, a mixture of disgust, fear, longing and excitement he didn't want to feel but couldn't help but feel nonetheless.

Michael had told him the truth about John's 'addiction' to him, his experiments had manipulated John's thoughts and emotions in a way that the human colonel couldn't help but long for his touch and his approval, even though one part of him was still fighting against it with all he had.

The tall hybrid-Wraith regarded him from where he stood on the threshold for a moment, his musky and tempting scent a welcome distraction from the sharp stench of the cell. John could feel his blood rushing faster through his veins, hunger and arousal making him tug at his chains instinctively.

“You're longing really badly for my presence, aren't you, John? I didn't expect it so soon, but I must admit that I feel flattered that you crave for me so much.” Michael sounded pleased and a little bit astonished at the same time, and John could feel the well-known pressure behind his eyes again as the dangerous male tried to read his thoughts. John decided that it was clever to let him do it at least partly, but to also keep up his reluctance noticeable for him in order not to make him become mistrustful about the too sudden change of his behavior.

John was relieved to see Michael anyway, because his bladder reminded him forcefully that he was still mostly human at this point, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably because of the painful pressure in his lower regions.

Michael made a sound that was something between a chuckle and a purr. “Ah, I see, your sudden longing for my presence comes from your basic needs, at least to some point. Not that I wouldn't understand that. You're a proud man, of course you don't want to wet yourself like a small boy. I'm afraid that you have to use the bucket in this corner for that though, but I'm willing to give you some privacy and wait outside until you're finished.”

John bared his teeth to an annoyed hiss, but Michael just shrugged and came closer to loosen John's chains. The dark-haired colonel hoped that the hybrid wouldn't notice that the chains weren't as tight and stable any longer as they had been before, and he distracted the other male by trying to go for his throat when Michael bent over him to unchain him.

“Ah, don't do that, my beautiful future mate, you will get more of my blood when you have proved that your loyalty and your willingness to cooperate are not just an attempt to deceive me. You really shouldn't try to make me angry, not if you don't want to embarrass yourself by wetting yourself because I needed to chain you again.”

John drew back from Michael's throat reluctantly, his teeth aching to sheathe themselves deep into the delicate marbled skin of the other male and taste him again.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, giving his voice a mixture of defiance and obsequiousness. “It's hard to control my instincts. I didn't want to annoy you, it's just that you smell so deliciously to me all of a sudden, even more in this stinking cell. The stench here is making me sick.”

Michael stroked his cheek with something akin to real tenderness. “I know, John. And I'm truly sorry for having to keep you here, I can smell the ugly reek of this cell too, believe me. Now see to your business and after that, we can talk.”

The hybrid-Wraith stepped back after loosening the last chain, walking back to the door again. John waited until he had closed it before he sat up and glided down from the cot to use the bucket sitting in the corner opposite the door, waiting to be used by the poor captives Michael kept in this cell.

The sounds of yellow liquid splashing against the plastic of the bucket rang unnaturally loud in his ears, and John turned his head away from the stench of his own urine, taking only shallow breaths. The sudden wave of shame, despair and hopelessness crushing over him as he stood there in the darkness formed a lump in his throat that almost choked him. The dark-haired colonel brought his clothing back in order again when he was finally finished, making his way back to the cot on trembling legs to wait there for Michael to come back to him.

This time, he didn't react to Michael coming into the room again, his inner turmoil covering everything else as he struggled to get his emotions back under control. The hybrid-Wraith came to a halt before him, reaching out to lay his cold fingers under John's chin. It was only a soft touch but a clear order John would better obey if he wanted to get Michael's approval. John raised his head to look at him with blank eyes without objection, shame and despair about what he had become paralyzing him.

“I know that it is a lot you have to deal with at the moment, John,” Michael broke the silence between them at last, and John hated it how gentle the voice of his worst enemy sounded - because it actually made him crave to seek comfort in it and ask Michael to reassure him that he would be fine again in the end.

“Of course you will be fine, John, more than fine actually,” Michael now said, and John flinched and instinctively tried to shut him out of his head. The half-Wraith with the silvery hair and the marbled white skin sighed, his fingers tracing absentmindedly over John's bluish cheek. “It would be easier for you to accept the truth if you stopped fighting against me, John Sheppard. You can't win this fight, your devotion to me is engraved in your changed genetic code, there is no need to be ashamed of you wanting me to comfort you because it has become a part of who you are now. The sooner you accept this, the sooner I can lose the reins and allow you to take your rightful place at my side.”

There was a strange undertone in Michael's voice, and John focused his gaze to regard the hybrid-Wraith more closely. Michael let him observe his features without hiding his face in the darkness, and John felt taken aback by the emotions he could detect rather easily despite the gloom in his prison cell. John had considered Michael a heartless and inhuman monster for so long that he had actually forgotten that the young Wraith he had once ordered Dr. Beckett to turn into a human man was actually a sentient and intelligent being with a rich world of emotions.

The young Wraith officer had at least once been a sentient being with feelings before he had become the 'human' officer Lt. Michael Kenmore, cut off from his own world and home in the cruelest way possible, hated fiercely by the New Lanteans who had created him, loathed by his own race when he had tried to go back to them.

John and his people had rebuffed him when he had tried to make friends, not knowing who he was and where those strange thoughts and emotions came from, and his adored Queen had rejected him with disgust and hate when Michael had tried to prove to her that he was still the faithful Wraith deep in his heart he had been before John had given the order to his head medical scientist to abuse and transform him. John's decision had started a series of terrible events that had affected an entire galaxy, bringing pain and terror to its inhabitants, and it had finally culminated in the current situation with him being at Michael's complete mercy.

John was the only one to blame for the trouble he found himself in, and he could only hope that his people would forgive him for what he had done one day, because the dark-haired colonel knew for sure that he would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done.

John was so disgusted by himself all of a sudden that he had to suppress a dry retch. The dark-haired colonel had done a lot of terrible things in his life to protect his country, his people, his planet, but what he had done to the young Wraith they had caught back then was surely one of the worst things he had ever allowed to happen. He had told himself that it had been necessary to save Atlantis and each and every human living in the Pegasus Galaxy, but now he couldn't deny the truth any longer:

John and his team had done to the Wraith what the hybrid Michael Kenmore was doing to him now in return, and he had no right to consider himself any better than the monster that existed only because of him.

John looked Michael in his glittering golden reptile eyes, knowing that his own eyes weren't as different from them any longer as he wanted them to be, and he swallowed hard and reached out to touch the other male's face with hesitant fingertips. Michael let him touch his cheek without pulling away, and John could feel the slight trembling where he stroked over the cool and surprisingly soft hairless skin.

The dark-haired colonel had at first thought that Michael only wanted to take revenge for what John had done to him, but he realized now that revenge wasn't the only thing spurring the hybrid on. Michael must be incredibly lonely, his Wraith-half craving desperately for comforting thoughts in his head and the closeness he had experienced on board the Hive that had once been his home. Michael Kenmore was as lonely as a living being could only be, and he craved for a mate like every other living being craved for it, longing for someone to make the feeling of loneliness go away.

This was the actual reason why Michael had trapped him to turn him into a hybrid as well, knowing that John would become a hated and feared outsider himself among his people then, hoping that John would become his mate willingly when he realized that he couldn't go back to Atlantis.

“I'm sorry.” The words croaked out with self-loathe came out of his mouth before John realized that he had said them, and Michael's face hardened as he drew back from his touch. “It's too late for that, John Sheppard.”

John's hand dropped down at his side. “I know, but I'm still sorry.”

Michael's jaw worked and he looked uncertain for the first time since John had woken up in his captivity. “I don't want to be unnecessary cruel to you, John. Would it help you if I allowed you to stay in more comfortable quarters?”

This was more than John had hoped for, but he didn't make the mistake of showing his relief and his triumph about the unexpected outcome of their awkward and somehow painful conversation. He only nodded slowly. “Yes, I think so. It's hard for me to adapt to my new self in here. I can hardly breathe without wanting to throw up because of the reek, and the hard cot causes me pain because my spine is so sensitive due to the transformation.”

This was at least partly the truth, and John didn't fight against Michael when the other male sneaked into his head again. Instead, he let the feeling of shame, helplessness and disgust wash over the hybrid-Wraith, sending it through the mental link to prove to him how much he longed for his comfort, hoping that Michael wouldn't pick up the other emotions John hid carefully underneath those he wanted Michael to detect.

“I can make you feel better John, if that's what you need,” the dangerous creature purred, forgetting some of his mistrust and cautiousness as he opened his coat again, tilting his head to reveal the shimmering skin of his throat to John's hungry gaze.

John's teeth started to ache at the sight, the small wounds he had left earlier already closed but still visible as tiny red dots. He got up from the bed, warily and prepared to fight for his reward if Michael had only mocked him, and his nostrils and sensor slits flared when the tempting scent of his captor filled his senses, covering the stench of the cell and making him twitch in anticipation. Michael's eyes were dilated with arousal, the prospect of John feeding on him again sending a visible shiver through his body.

John growled deep in his throat, a guttural sound filled with hunger and longing, and he sniffed at Michael's fragrant throat, closing his eyes as he inhaled the delicious scent of his blood. He still remembered how it had tasted, remembered how it had prickled on his tongue, cool, rich and thick, filling him with energy and strength like only Todd's Gift of Life had ever done it before, back then so long ago in what seemed to be another lifetime.

John flinched, pushing the thought of the ancient Wraith Commander back into the farthest corner of his mind. Todd had more reasons to hate him than he had to come to his rescue, and John's plans to escape would come to an end before he had even been able to start with them if Michael learned about his true feelings and intentions.

“Just do it, John, I know that you want to drink my blood again, I can feel it,” Michael whispered into his ear, and the dark-haired colonel hissed and latched on his neck, his sharp teeth grazing over Michael's quivering flesh as he searched for the right spot to sink his teeth into. He was hard again, and the hard pressure against his abdomen proved to him that Michael felt the same arousal, a similar side-effect as the Wraith-feeding or the Gift of Life had.

John was far too gone to feel ashamed of his physical reaction and his desire, he simply bit down with an eager growl when he had found the tiny wounds he had left on Michael's throat hours ago, sucking forcefully until the hybrid's claret filled his mouth. It was overwhelming, better than he remembered, and John lost himself in the sensation of sucking and swallowing, Michael's soft moans spurring him on even more. His nails dug into Michael's shoulders, and the other male took his hips in a steel-hard grip to keep them still when John rubbed his body demandingly against Michael's.

“Not this time, John Sheppard. You have to earn your reward,” he hissed into John's ears, his words barely intelligible. "My blood must be enough for you at the moment.”

It wasn't enough, John's desire painful, and an unhappy whine escaped his lips when the hybrid-Wraith forced him to pull away from his neck far too soon for his liking. John licked the last red droplets from his lips as he struggled not to fight for more, his entire body brimming with energy and throbbing with his unfulfilled desire.

“Gimme more, I need more!” he snarled impatiently, but Michael stepped back with a shake of his head. “No, you've gotten enough for now, John. You have to prove your loyalty before you'll get more.”

John snarled again, stepping forward and pulling at Michael's coat at the same time to clash their lips together in a bruising kiss. The colonel with the messy dark hair didn't know what had gotten into him to kiss his captor and hated enemy, whether he wanted to actually kiss him or rather punish and attack him, but the kiss distracted him from his whirling thoughts, the sensation of cool lips opening willingly for him making him deepen his angry kiss against his will.

Michael's pleased chuckle vibrated against his chest, and John pulled him closer, clawing at his heavy coat as he explored the new territory with heated anger and desperate need. The hybrid-Wraith succumbed willingly to the onslaught on his mouth, allowing John to control their kiss before he suddenly reversed their roles and began to battle for dominance, making John mewl into his mouth when his razor-like teeth tore John's sensitive bottom lip, carelessly drawing blood.

“Ah, you taste as deliciously and tempting as I thought you would do, John. You're truly worthy to become my mate,” Michael purred at his lips, licking up his blood with the tip of his tongue before deepening their kiss again for a moment.

The worst thing about all of this was that John really wished for a moment that they could become mates.

The thought had him sober within the blink of an eye and he flinched back, staring at Michael with wide eyes and touching his lip where Michael's teeth had left a small, bleeding wound with a trembling hand. It was already healing, but still tender to the touch of his fingers.

Michael regarded him silently and with a carefully controlled expression on his admittedly handsome and somewhat appealing alien features, and only his fast breathing gave away that he wasn't as unaffected as he probably wanted to appear.

“You will get used to wanting to become my mate, John. It will already be easier for you the next time,” the hybrid-Wraith said after a couple of seconds, and this was what truly scared John, because he knew that Michael had spoken the truth.

“Do you feel better now?” Michael inquired with a sigh when John didn't respond, and John nodded. “Yes, I do, Michael – thank you.” It was the truth, and Michael gifted him with a brief smile.

“I'm pleased to hear that.” He took the chains from the cot to tie John's hands together behind his back. John had expected him to do that, but he felt disappointed nonetheless. Michael chuckled when he saw the disappointment flickering in his eyes before John could hide it from you.

“As I said, John Sheppard, you have to prove your loyalty to me. Trust doesn't come easily to me as you can probably imagine, it has to be earned with actions, not words. You've made a good start, but that's all that it was, just a start.”

John just looked at him, keeping his mind blank.

Michael's gaze became dark and he caressed John's cheek. “You will learn to love me, John. It will take some time, but you will learn to see the truth sooner rather than later. You and I are meant to be together. Now come with me, I'll bring you to more comfortable quarters.”

John let himself be led out of the stinking cell with an unreadable face, hoping that he had distracted Michael for long enough to give the unknown spaceship enough time to come to his rescue – whoever it was wanting to save him from Michael's captivity.

John could only hope that the ship he had seen on the screen through the eyes of Michael's creature actually came for his rescue because if John had been wrong with that, then he was actually lost, the dark-haired and still mostly human colonel knew that for sure.


End file.
